<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enstarstories by sanzhadoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448919">Enstarstories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz'>sanzhadoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов и постов из текстовых асков за последние ну наверное пару лет?7? разных жанров и рейтингов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. нагихиё (танцуютъ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Вопрос: Где и с кем бы ты провёл свободный от репетиций и выступлений день?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>160118</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хиёри-кун?</p><p>Голос звучит глухо. Нагиса делает вдох, и запахи приторным потоком забивают лёгкие. Пальцы сжимают борта́ пальто чуть сильнее, тёмный силуэт в отражении отвечает блеском глаз на его замешательство. Внезапный звук чужих шагов заставляет замереть в ожидании того, что вот-вот, через долю мгновения дверной проём зальёт ослепительным сиянием, и массивная фигура накроет хрупкое тело гротескной тенью.</p><p>Но вместо потревоженного прошлого, свет настоящего ярко вспыхивает над головой. И Нагиса прикрывает глаза, морщится, а голос Хиёри звучит слишком звонко, живо:</p><p>— А вот и я! О, прости, напугал?</p><p>Он, кажется, правда взволнован, и ладонь мягко опускается на макушку Нагисы, успокаивая.</p><p>— Хотел сделать сюрприз. Узнаешь это место?</p><p>Слишком робко он окидывает взглядом просторное помещение — танцевальный зал с двумя зеркальными стенами, параллелями перекладин и истёртым множеством танцевальных па полом. Знакомое ощущение, гамма запахов больше не пестрит приторной сладостью — лишь тёплый, застоявшийся аромат дерева и лака.</p><p>Он молча принимает из рук Хиёри один из бумажных стаканов с горячим шоколадом.</p><p>— Мы здесь занимались одно время, да? — предполагает, делая осторожный глоток.</p><p>— Да-да, верно, Нагиса-кун!</p><p>Улыбка Хиёри горит так же ярко, как и его щёки. Он разводит руки в стороны, как в детстве, словно в попытке объять весь мир. Пара шагов назад, движение плеч — и его пальто падает на пол, под ноги. Хиёри танцует, и изгибом запястий и пальцев ласкает спину невидимого партнёра.</p><p>— Ах, кто бы мог подумать, что прошло столько лет! Пожалуй, мне даже немного жаль, что это место изжило себя.</p><p>Голос множится, как бесконечная череда их отражений. Нагиса любуется, прячет улыбку за мелкими глотками, облизывает губы. Воспоминания слишком неясны, туманны, хоть он и пытался бережно хранить и лелеять каждое из них. Его обретённые ценности, одни из первых, которые заставляли дышать без сковывающего ужаса. Хиёри никогда не сидел на месте, а маленький Нагиса Ран не мог сопротивляться чужому энтузиазму. Но, кажется, одной покорности было недостаточно, и танцы тогда давались ему с трудом. И Хиёри, который капризно не желал делать что-либо в одиночку, бросил то, что одно время любил всем сердцем. Просто потому, что это доставляло новому члену семьи неудобства.</p><p>— Я рад, что мы смогли выбраться сюда.</p><p>Хиёри оказывается близко, почти вплотную, и Нагиса взволнованно делает шаг назад. Это вызывает хитрую улыбку в ответ; фиалковые глаза лукаво искрятся.</p><p>— Я правда не думал, что смогу достучаться до тебя. «Его Превосходительство», — передразнивает он Ибару, скривившись, — имеет привычку забывать свой телефон. Никакого удовольствия от разговоров с этой змеюкой, Нагиса-кун.</p><p>— Извини. Мне сложно отвлекаться на что-то.</p><p>— О, разумеется. Кому, как не мне, это знать. — Хиёри садится на пол, утягивает Нагису следом. Тот сомневается лишь мгновение, а затем послушно опускается рядом. Поджимает колени и стакан держит уже двумя руками.</p><p>— Нет, ну каков наглец! Почему у него твой телефон, а?! — Хиёри недовольно ведёт плечом, а Нагиса смотрит на неровный след горячего шоколада на его губах. </p><p>— И что ещё за «Ваше Превосходительство»? Если бы он не был Саэгусой, я бы поинтересовался у агентства, где они достали такого… такую сволочь.</p><p>Предпочтительно ли молчание? Нагиса не уверен, но не находит сил сдержать лёгкую усмешку. Хиёри почти не изменился — хорошо ли это? Всё, что шло вразрез с его вкусами, не имело права на существование. Впрочем, он превозносил то, что любил. Безгранично, жертвенно, отдавая своё время, силы, свои желания, давая завладеть собой. О, Нагиса знал об этом, как никто другой. Как и о том, что нет ничего проще, чем взрастить монстра собственными руками.</p><p>— Хиёри-кун, потанцуем?</p><p>Этот семестр измотал его, а долгожданная брешь в плотном расписании досталась Хиёри; кажется, даже Ибара понимал, что сейчас — это лучшее, что жизнь могла предложить Нагисе.</p><p>— …Что?</p><p>— Потанцуем? — послушно повторяет, поднимаясь на ноги. Снимает пальто, роняя его на своё место, а волосы, несобранные с самого утра, рассыпаются по плечам. Нагиса неумело забирает их в косу, продолжает смотреть на Хиёри сверху вниз. Не сразу догадывается протянуть руку в очередном повторе своей просьбы.</p><p>Они переплетают пальцы, и ощущения захватывают. Нагиса тянет Хиёри на себя, а тот не произносит ни слова — лишь неотрывно наблюдает за каждым движением. Вторая ладонь ложится на его талию, и первый шаг — широкий — даётся со странной лёгкостью. Пол пружинит, отражения множатся, кружась вместе с ними. Нагиса помнил, как тяжело ему давался счёт, выбор верной ноги для очередного па, плавный поворот вместе с партнёром. Тогда ведущим был Хиёри, а теперь же он отчего-то опустил голову, и его глаз вовсе не было видно. Жаль.</p><p>Тишина танцевального зала, шелест шагов в унисон. Но музыка была лишней — мешала бы слушать чужое взволнованное дыхание, сосредотачиваться на дрожи тела под чутким давлением пальцев. Хиёри раньше часто говорил, что вся музыка мира играет у него в голове. А значит, её слышит и Нагиса.</p><p>— А ведь ты не умел танцевать вальс.</p><p>Теперь его щёки пылали ярче взгляда. Вероятно, осталось нечто, что Хиёри никогда не показывал: своё смущение, нерешительность. Когда-то они знали друг о друге всё, но сейчас — почти ничего, и это тяготило.</p><p>Нагиса морщится, сбиваясь с шага, будто воспоминания любезно ставят подножку. Замирает, продолжая сжимать руку Хиёри, не отпуская его талию. Взгляд кажется гнетущим, словно он совершил нечто, что прорвало драгоценную мембрану минувших дней.</p><p>Хиёри Томоэ никогда не был глуп, он не мог не заметить.</p><p>— Спасибо, что позвал меня сюда.</p><p>— Конечно, без проблем.</p><p>Они разрывают прикосновения, и Нагиса торопится пересечь зал, поднять с пола пальто и стакан с остывшим шоколадом. Они одеваются в полном молчании. Вскоре танцевальный зал проглатывает темнота, а в зеркалах отражаются высокие тени в истончающейся полосе света.</p><p><br/>
— Эй, Нагиса-кун.</p><p>Он оборачивается. Хиёри кутается в шарф, и взгляд его блуждает по просторной площади.</p><p>— Тут неподалёку есть игровой центр. Пойдём?</p><p>— Конечно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. эдем (нг, Кровавая Мэри, нежности)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Вопрос: Ответ-зарисовка по понравившемуся арту https://pp.userapi.com/c841625/v841625725/6f8a7/ov56RNS77aY.jpg</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>010218</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неспешность течения времени убаюкивала. А ещё — тихое сопение Мэри.</p><p>Нагиса с излишней аккуратностью прочесывал собачью макушку ногтями и улыбался всякий раз, когда Мэри прядала пушистым ухом в ответ. Украдкой глянув на закрытую дверь, он прижался щекой к её мягкому боку, зажмурился.</p><p>Тепло.</p><p>Но щелчок затвора камеры заставил распахнуть глаза, и Нагиса обернулся. Ибара поспешно спрятал улыбку и отложил телефон в сторону, впрочем, оставаясь безмолвным.</p><p>— А, Джун-кун, осторожнее!</p><p>— А ты не лезь под руку, Охии-сан.</p><p>— Что значит «не лезь»?!</p><p>Глухие звуки со стороны кухни и торопливые шаги. Ибара вздыхает и спешит убрать документы. Вовремя, ведь стоит Хиёри и Джуну переступить порог комнаты, как по столу раскатывается гора мандаринов. Только успевай ловить. Чем Ибара и спешит заняться.</p><p>— Охии-сан, аккуратнее нельзя? — Джун ворчит, переставляя с подноса четыре чашки горячего какао и пиалу с кохакуто. Нагиса не помнил, когда в последний раз ел «съедобные драгоценные камни». Кажется, с тех пор прошло слишком много времени. Как и с момента, когда Хиёри впервые рассыпал перед ним не огранённые кусочки сушёного желе из агар-агара, восхищённо шепча, что на свету они блестят так же ярко, как и его глаза.</p><p>— Разумеется, нельзя!.. А, Джун-кун, Джун-кун, глянь на Мэричку и Нагису-куна!</p><p>На Нагису вновь нацелен объектив телефона, и он робко улыбается, замирает ладонью на пушистом изгибе собачьей спины. А Хиёри просит поцеловать собаку между ушей, ведь тогда фотография получится просто очаровательной. И Нагиса исполняет его просьбу.</p><p>— Как чудесно. Джун-кун, ты только глянь на них!</p><p>— Не пихай телефон мне в лицо.</p><p>— Ну, ты посмотри–и! Они такие милые. Вон, даже Ибара согласен. — Хиёри прищуривается, подсаживаясь к тому поближе. — Верно, Ибара?</p><p>Последнему остаётся лишь молча кивнуть и поправить очки, пряча смущение.</p><p>— Я не слышу, Ибара.</p><p>— Да, очень милое фото.</p><p>— Знаешь, у меня есть много фоток Нагисы-куна. И не только с Мэри. Заинтересован?</p><p>— Охии-сан, — Джун протягивает дольку очищенного мандарина, и Хиёри спешит занять рот чем-то чуть более полезным. История умалчивает, чем ещё бывает занят его рот время от времени, но вот Мэри широко зевает, потягивается и залезает под котацу. Чтоб вылезти с другой стороны и забраться на колени к Ибаре. Чем вызывает у того почти детский испуг (как следует обращаться с любимой собакой лидера «Eve»?) и море негодования со стороны Хиёри.</p><p>— Мило.</p><p>— Ничего милого, Ваше Превосходительство… и уберите телефон!</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Не смейте.</p><p>— О, Нагиса-кун. Скинешь мне потом фотку?</p><p>Нагиса кивает, на автомате открывая рот на протянутую Джуном дольку мандарина.</p><p>— Зачем тебе фотография Ибары, Охии-сан?</p><p>— Что б была, разумеется! Я ещё не придумал, как, но обязательно буду его шантажировать!</p><p>— Да что вы…</p><p>— Звучит неплохо. Наги-сенпай, у вас есть ещё фотки Ибары?</p><p>— Много.</p><p>— Много?! Когда вы!..</p><p>— Кто бы мог подумать, Нагиса-кун. — Хиёри коварно посмеивается, греет ладони о горячую кружку и недоумевает, почему Джун снимает с мандаринов кожуру по форме чле…</p><p>— О, начинается.</p><p>Нагиса наблюдает, сколь привычным для него жестом Ибара заправляет за уши волосы, и взгляд становится цепким, колючим. Он раскрывает блокнот, и, кажется, это немного задевает — то, сколь тщательно наблюдает, цедит каждое слово, изучает эмоции на чужих лицах. Нагиса переводит взгляд на экран, и, вопреки всему, веселье студентов Юменосаки вызывает у него улыбку.</p><p>— Хм, а Исара-сан изменился. — Ибара говорит тихо, и внимание его приковано к собственным записям в блокноте.</p><p>— Только ли он? — Хиёри усмехается, беззастенчиво облокачивается на Джуна, и в его голосе больше нет игривых интонаций. — Нагиса-кун, не жалеешь, что они на нашем месте?</p><p>Красноречивой сейчас показалась даже пауза в вещании, что следом пресеклась рекламой моющего средства. Нагиса переворачивается на бок, не желая и вовсе вылезать из-под котацу. Лишь тянется рукой к коленям Ибары, чтоб погладить собаку, и Мэри в ответ лижет его пальцы, касается мокрым носом тёплой ладони.</p><p>— Нет. Мы хорошо поработали на Рождество и заслужили отдых. Верно, Ибара?</p><p>— Конечно, Ваше Превосходительство.</p><p> </p><p>— Джун-кун, я допил.</p><p>— Какой молодец.</p><p>— Налей ещё.</p><p>— Охии-сан, можешь и сам налить.</p><p>— Я схожу…</p><p>— Нет уж, Ибара, сиди. Джун-кун, пошли.</p><p>Они скрываются на кухне, а Нагиса оборачивается через плечо. Коридор до краёв затоплен тёплым электрическим светом, а голоса дробятся и перемежаются со звуком подогреваемого чайника. Спокойствие окутывало, подобно умиротворяющей меланхолии, и лишь Ибара продолжал что-то напряжённого писать в блокноте, жадно поглощать каждое произнесённое с экрана телевизора слово. Пожалуй, это злило, ведь они договорились, что постараются по-настоящему отдохнуть эти несколько дней вдали от города.</p><p>А потому:</p><p>— Ибара, убирай всё.</p><p>Нагиса хмурится; не ждёт послушания и забирает из рук Ибары ручку, блокнот. Потревоженная Мэри, плюшево переваливаясь на мягких лапах, слезает с чужих коленей и покидает комнату. Вскоре с кухни доносится радостный возглас Хиёри, ведь «его Мэричка пришла».</p><p>— Но интервью ещё не закончилось, Ваше Превосходительство.</p><p>— Мы договаривались. Всего два дня.</p><p>Ибара недоволен, но он и правда обещал, что не будет работать в их заслуженные выходные. А значит, не стоит возражать.</p><p>— Хорошо. Прошу прощения.</p><p>Нагиса удовлетворен, а так как свято место пусто не бывает, переползает ближе и занимает нагретые собакой и тёплым одеялом колени.</p><p>— …Ваше Превосходительство, вы же понимаете, что меня снова будут шантажировать нашими фотографиями? — но в голосе сквозит улыбка, и Нагиса прячет собственную, стоит Ибаре коснуться его волос.</p><p>— Всё потом. У нас лишь два дня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. микашу (ау, кровь-кишки-распидорасило)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>030318</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Его шаги тяжелы, и густы влажные, редкие выдохи. Он не видит его лица, но глаза — отчётливо. Пылают. Горят, будто у изготовившейся до прыжка дикой твари. Кажется, словно и вовсе не моргает — смотрит, не мигая. Улыбка губы тянет, и выражение лица совершенно пугающее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Очередной вдох застревает в глотке; Ицуки не может произнести ни слова. Тьма выпускает Кагехиру, соскальзывать с его плеч, позволяет свету очертить тяжело бредущий силуэт. И то, что он тянет за собой, пятная каждый шаг.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ош-сан!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос Мики всегда вызывал трепет. Особенно чарующе звучал со сцены, и это витиеватое исполнение, вперемешку с глушащим звуки диалектом, даже самых искушённых слушателей могло довести до исступления. Но сейчас — тихий, дребезжащий и такой восторженный шёпот. Именно так ребёнок обращается к родителю, показывая итог долгой, упорной работы. Именно так говорят, когда упиваются собственными деяниями, требуют похвалы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ош-сан, я… я сделал сё, как ты просил, Ош-сан!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мика замирает на почтительном расстоянии. Как замирает и Шу — от леденящего ужаса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он редко (да что там, почти никогда) говорил о том, как восхищает Кагехира своим упорством. Покладистый, послушный, отчаянно и обречённо принимающий свою веру за чистую монету. Веру в него, Ицуки Шу, который самому себе казался бледной тенью. Шлейф былой славы оттягивал плечи, спину, и это прекрасное дитя помогало нести столь тяжкое бремя. Но сейчас в руках Мика сжимает не нотную тетрадь, не лоскуты дорогой, изысканной ткани, — волосы. Намотанные на кулак, липкие, напитанные кровью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не рад, Ош-сан? Эт надоедливая девчонка больше не будет маячить у тя перед носом. Неужели ты правда не рад, Ош-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Весь путь, что Мика проделал до своего мастера, окрасился багровым. Он оборачивается через плечо: девчонка знатно наследила, заставила его испачкать руки и, самое возмутительное, — костюм, что Оши-сан с такой любовью для него шил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё это — меньшее, что она заслужила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мика тянет её за волосы, вздёргивает тело почти на уровень глаз. Удивительно, но живой она казалась куда легче. Только мастер отшатывается, почему-то не улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Убери это отсюда, Кагехира. Зачем… зачем ты вообще притащил её ко мне?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мика разжимает пальцы, и тело падает к ногам Шу. Складывается нелепо, ломано, не элегантно. Вывернутые в суставах руки некрасивы, изломанные пальцы — точно паучьи лапки. Худые и в гематомах ноги, посеревшие волосы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хотел… я хотел, шоб Ош-сан похвалил мя, — улыбка не сходит с лица Мики. — Ведь Ош-сан так редко эт делает. Быть может, нужно чо-т ещё?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — Шу выдыхает. Взглядом замирает на девушке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что за нелепая поза? Неужели нельзя было уложить её чуть привлекательнее, Кагехира? Ты можешь лучше. Намного лучше. Ты способен на вещи куда более гротескно-прозаичные, чем наступать на горло надоедливым девчонкам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …И ради всего святого, Кагехира, перестань изучать пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мика смотрит на него во все глаза: ему сложно поверить в то, что услышал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не впадай в ступор, — Шу перешагивает через тело, морщится, ведь не хочется, совсем не хочется наступить в лужу крови. Мика сучит руками, не знает, куда их деть. И тем более не знает, куда деть себя, стоит Шу коснуться его щеки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Испачкался. Впредь будь аккуратнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шу тщательно, натянув манжет до кончиков пальцев, оттирает багровые пятна с его лица. Мика жмурится, руки прижимает к груди, словно в попытке поймать в липкие ладони бу́хающее сердце.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оши-сан заботится о нём. Оши-сан хвалит. Конечно, есть недочёты — укоризненный взгляд падает на бездыханную Анзу, гипнотизируя, пытаясь заставить сменить позу, — но он доволен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Простите, Ош-сан. Я ещё и костюм испачкал, — Мика хочет опустить голову, но ластится к рукам. Закрывает глаза, ведь затем ладонь скользит по излому скулы, накрывает ухо, пальцы вплетаются в волосы. Хрустящие, потому что кровь давно ссохлась, взъерошенные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ош-сан, я…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мике тяжело глаза открыть. Там, перед зрительным залом, распахнутый зрителю, Шу мог позволить себе жесты, взгляды, от которых пробирала дрожь. Потому что Мика умел быть идеальным. Потому что Мика умел исполнять любую прихоть и соответствовать. Он любил выступать, ведь лишь в те мгновения мог ощутить восторг и обожание, предназначенные лишь ему. А потому ласка, дарованная мастером вне сцены, казалась настоящим чудом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он перехватывает руку Шу за запястье, подносит к своим губам, и поцелуй отмечает центр ладони. Оставляя едва алый отпечаток, Мика, наконец, робко глядит исподлобья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ош-сан, я буду для тя идеальным. Самым лучшим.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разумеется, Кагехира, — Шу кивает: само собой. — Иначе и быть не может.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я сделаю сё, шоб Ош-сан и впредь был мною доволен! — Мика склоняет голову набок, и прелестная улыбка расцветает на его лице. — Даж если придётся заставить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В разноцветных, столь любимых Шу глазах на долю секунды мелькает доселе незнакомое выражение. А затем объятия стальной клетью схлопываются вокруг него. И шёпот заливает уши, заполняет разум, заставляет сердце зайтись в тревоге:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ведь Ош-сан должен принадлежать только мне.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ну, и какой это по счёту?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шу с трудом открывает глаза, морщится — боль пульсирует в висках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спальня затоплена полумраком до самого порога, и дверь плотно закрыта. Сначала в поле зрения попадает силуэт Мадемуазель — прекрасная леди чинно сидит на положенном ей месте. Затем со лба соскальзывает остывшее полотенце, стоит лишь приподнять голову. Шу ловит его левой рукой, с удивлением осознаёт, что не может поднять правую. И потому лишь, что Кагехира, преданно спящий на полу возле его кровати, крепко сжимает её во сне.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он изучает взглядом взъерошенную макушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заснуть в подобной позе — Кагехира, наутро у тебя будут ужасно болеть спина и шея, — шепчет одними губами. Не знает, как побороть желание дотронуться до чужого лица. А стоит ли пытаться высвободить руку?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет, пожалуй, не лучший момент. Шу не помнит, сколько дней минуло в горячке. И он по-прежнему проклинает свой слабый организм. А ещё Кагехиру за гиперопеку. Ведь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шу вздыхает, осторожно переворачивается на бок. И сжимает руку Мики в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ведь он не заслуживает такого слепого обожания. И тревожные, липкие сны хорошее тому подтверждение. Но он подумает об этом утром. А пока усмехается, слушая, как Мика в полудрёме бормочет его имя.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. эдем (хиёри ворчит, нагиса успокаивает)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Нагиса, беспокоит ли тебя отношение "Eve" к Ибаре?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>240318</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Удивительно, — думал Нагиса, оставаясь неподвижным. Он видел изумление в глазах Джуна, пока листы сценария медленно кружили над их головами, перед лицами, подбитыми птахами падали на пол. И правда удивительно, ведь мгновение, казалось, и вовсе замерло. Но вот Ибара делает шаг назад — он стоял по правую руку от Нагисы, — и тот едва успевает перехватить его за запястье, останавливая.</p><p>— Хиёри-кун.</p><p>Он вряд ли мог когда-либо даже представить подобное развитие событий. Разумеется, объединение двух юнитов дело не одного дня. Более тесное общение непременно претерпит метаморфозы. Но не таким должен быть шаг к примирению.</p><p>— Что такое, Нагиса-кун? — Ярость вскипала в Хиёри, и его голос звучал звонко, хлёстко. Он впивался ногтями в собственные ладони, то и дело задерживался взглядом на Ибаре, руку которого Нагиса не желал отпускать. — Разве мы не обсуждали это? Или его речи о «гармонии» — пустой звук?</p><p>Хиёри никогда не позволял себе подобного поведения. Самая сочная ненависть подавалась им изысканно, витиевато, обёрнутая в скользкую и виртуозную лесть. Хомут воспитания затягивался тугим узлом; невероятных усилий стоило не опускаться до низкосортных оскорблений. Поразительно, что кто-то, помимо Эйчи, удостоился столь сомнительной чести. Вот только сценарий был брошен в лицо Ибары, а чай Эйчи-куна по-прежнему не приправлен ядом.</p><p>— Я просил исправить нашу с Джун-куном часть, Нагиса-кун, — Хиёри оборачивается на напарника, и тот стойко выдерживает его взгляд. — Если он не способен даже на такое, может, нам следует поискать менеджера внутри агентства, как думаешь? А, Нагиса-кун? Как говорится: «За двумя зайцами погонишься».</p><p>Нагисе не по себе, ведь тишина после сказанного затягивается. Смотрит на Ибару через плечо, но тот лишь поджимает губы. Выражение, мелькнувшее за стёклами очков, исчезает столь же быстро, как расцветает переслащенная улыбка.</p><p>— Я исправлю все недочёты, Ваше Высочество. Благодарю, что указали на мои ошибки. Впредь мне следует быть внимательнее, ведь «Eden» не что иное, как показатель моего мастерства, верно? — Ибара кланяется. И, Нагиса мог поклясться, у Хиёри руки зачесались дать тому пощёчину.</p><p>Но сдержанность берёт своё, да и, ах, право слово, подобные эмоциональные всплески Хиёри сам не любил. Пусть и питал слабость к публичным афронтам.</p><p>— Что ж, — он улыбается в своей карамельно-обаятельной манере, и воздух тяжелеет. — Буду ждать. Джун-кун, пойдём. У нас ещё есть дела.</p><p>Джун кивает, бросает на Нагису затравленный взгляд — он боится прощаться вслух, — и дверь закрывается за ними, заглушает звуки шагов. Нагиса отпускает руку Ибары, изучает разбросанные по полу гримёрной белоснежные листы, вырывает то тут, то там короткие фразы — надо же, написано, словно пьеса. Но Ибара пасует первым:</p><p>— Простите, Ваше Превосх… — и давится воздухом. Сдвигает на лоб очки, жмурится, спешит закрыть лицо ладонями. Когда он вновь начинает говорить, голос глух, преисполнен дрожи: — Я непременно всё исправлю. Простите, что вам пришлось стать свидетелем подобного… подобной… Ваше Превосходительство, что вы делаете?!</p><p>Нагиса замирает, сжимает в руках несколько поднятых с пола страниц сценария:</p><p>— Это нужно собрать, верно? Репетиция давно окончена, Ибара, и у нас осталось немного свободного времени. Я хочу прогуляться.</p><p>— Ох, вы… — Ибаре сложно подобрать слова, и потому лишь безмолвно соглашается, пряча покрасневшие глаза за очками.</p><p><br/>
Сколько времени прошло? Нагиса не знает.</p><p>Он в растерянности смотрит в телефон, на календарь, и не на шутку удивляется: неделя. Горестно вздыхает, изучая плотное расписание, понимая, что забот — много, а Ибара упорно не идёт на контакт с того дня. О, несомненно, произошедшее задело его. Но Нагиса уверен: Хиёри-кун сожалеет о содеянном. Иначе Джун не писал бы сообщения так часто в попытках сделать вид, что всё это — лишь его инициатива, не просьба напарника.</p><p>Только Ибара боится показываться «Eve» на глаза.</p><p><br/>
— Ибара. Ты серьёзно?</p><p>Нагиса хмурится. Казалось, он изучил бумаги вдоль и поперёк, но всё равно умудрился допустить оплошность при заполнении пустых полей.</p><p>— Да, Ваше Превосходительство. Вам следует всё переписать. Ошибки я указал.</p><p>У Ибары влажные волосы и совершенно серьёзное выражение лица. Нагиса вытягивает руку, показывая два пальца, и Ибара морщится:</p><p>— То, что я без очков, не значит, что можно издеваться. И я не знаю, сколько тут пальцев! …Я слышу, как вы смеётесь.</p><p>Нагиса и правда смеялся. Занятно, ведь сейчас Ибара казался ему по-особенному хрупким. В футболке, спортивных штанах, горячий после тренировки, разморенный после душа. Голые и тонкие руки, острые плечи, мягко покрасневшие участки шеи с налипшими волосами. Ибара пятернёй зачёсывал их назад, от лба к затылку, открывая лицо, и закрывал глаза. Он сказал, что не пойдёт домой, пока не закончит с делами, и Нагиса любезно, против его воли, согласился составить компанию. Пообещал не отвлекать.</p><p>Он отчаянно старался не отходить от Ибары с того дня. Но тот по-змеиному юлил, исчезал из поля зрения. Это даже к лучшему — то, что они наедине в четырёх стенах. Нагиса не любил закрытые двери и быть беспомощным, когда близкому человеку требовалась помощь. Но сейчас электронный замок мигал красным, а Ибара стоял напротив, безоружный перед ним, избегающий малейшего зрительного контакта.</p><p>— Правда, Ваше Превосходительство, вам стоит пойти домой. Не нужно… — вздыхает, надевая очки. Нагиса знает, как он измотан; усталость заставляла его руки дрожать, а голос быть тихим. — Не нужно так следить за мной. Я в порядке.</p><p>Не в порядке.</p><p>Нагиса нравоучительно качает головой, откладывает бумаги в сторону — ещё успеет исправить.</p><p>— Знаешь, — он делает шаг навстречу, Ибара — два назад, — это моя обязанность, как лидера, заботиться о вас всех. Правда, обычно всё совсем иначе.</p><p>Край дивана мягко поддевает Ибару под колени, и он падает на мягкие подушки. Рабочий ноутбук опасно накреняется, пойманный в последний миг.</p><p>— Забота, Ваше Превосходительство, не тождественна преследованию.</p><p>Нагиса удивлённо поднимает брови на столь капризное ворчание. Забывает, что хотел сказать, и лишь замирает напротив, глядит сверху вниз. Ибара тушуется, вновь отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Я знаю, что вы следили за каждым моим шагом в течение недели. Я приношу свои извинения, но это не стоило того, — почти шепчет, и Нагиса боится лишний раз вдохнуть, упустить слово, фразу. — Если я совершил ошибку, то обязан её исправить. Сам. Ваше беспокойство делает только хуже.</p><p>О, как жестоко это звучит — Ибара понимает. Он поправляет очки, убирает со лба волосы. Пристальное внимание, гипертрофированная забота — отнюдь не то, чего он достоин, как и снисхождения за допущенные промахи. Но также знает, что Его Превосходительство едва ли можно переубедить.</p><p>И Нагиса присаживается рядом. Прижимается бедром, кладёт голову на плечо, переплетает их пальцы — и подносит, сцепленные в замок, к своим губам. У Ибары отчего-то сбитые, покрасневшие костяшки, тонкие запястья; он слишком мало спит, не соблюдает режим питания, и алебастровая кожа просвечивает перевязь голубых вен. Нагиса знает, как виртуозно он скрывает круги под глазами и усталость, и как сильно его подкосило агрессивное неодобрение Хиёри.</p><p>О, нельзя позволить себе остаться безучастным, проведя столько времени бок о бок.</p><p>— Я помогу тебе, — Нагиса прикрывает глаза, целует основание ладони. Плечо Ибары угловатое, неудобное, но он елозит по нему щекой, устраиваясь комфортнее. — Хиёри-кун потрясающий, знаешь? Правда, с ним бывает нелегко. Не всё в мире поддаётся холодному расчёту, Ибара.</p><p>Тот не может не согласиться, но сейчас его лицо пылает, пальцы дрожат, и ради всего святого, Ваше Превосходительство, то, что вы творите — есть «отвлекать от работы».</p><p>— Я буду стараться, — Ибара кивает, отворачивается, когда Нагиса поднимает на него взгляд. Кладёт на колени ноутбук, ведь осталась лишь пара штрихов. И несколько свежих идей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. нагиджун (репетируют и милуются)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>050418</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он замер напротив приоткрытой двери.</p><p>Танцевальный зал по ту сторону был заполнен мягким светом, музыкой, шелестом шагов, тяжестью дыхания. Нагиса наблюдал, как с каждым движением, поворотом корпуса Джун шевелит губами, ведёт счёт. Он усмехался, натянуто, дрожаще замирая на паузе, и мгновенно хмурился, когда начиналась более динамичная часть. Ныне хореография стала лишь сложнее, а идея меняться партнёрами во время выступления привнесла свои трудности. Джуну, Ибаре, — но не их наставникам. И для последних это звучало как вызов. Отточенность жестов, взглядов, завершённость каждой ноты, плавность интонаций — они несли ответственность за всё это. И ещё немного.</p><p>— …Недотянул, — прошептал Нагиса. Он дождался, пока смолкнет музыка, лишь потом распахнул дверь. Джун обернулся, изумление во взгляде сменилось неверием. До конца не был уверен, что Нагиса согласится позаниматься с ним в свой единственный выходной. Но тот улыбается, снимая пальто, собирая волосы в хвост.</p><p>— С-спасибо, что пришли. — Джун запинается, спешит отвести взгляд. Это не каприз, уверял он себя, это — необходимость. Нагиса сам говорил, что их с Хиёри обязанность — заботиться о них, помогать совершенствоваться. Но скулы горят лишь сильнее, сбитое в танце дыхание не возвращается в норму, и он трёт щёки ладонями, жмурится. — Простите, что позвал вас в выходной…</p><p>— Не страшно. — Нагиса вертит головой, вздыхая, и распускает хвост. Надо переделать.</p><p>— Я схожу, умоюсь, — Джун ретируется слишком быстро, и Нагиса не замечает и тени волнения в обронённых словах. Лишь тянется к брошенной на пол сумке за сменной одеждой.</p><p><br/>
— Вот, здесь.</p><p>Почти шепчет — но этого достаточно для Джуна. Ведь тот мгновенно подхватывает, цепляется за скользкое указание, а следом — за чужую руку. Они смыкают пальцы, и Нагиса тянет к себе. Тесно жмётся; они обнимают друг друга, кладут ладони чуть выше поясниц, скользят вдоль позвонков вверх, к разлётам лопаток, — и одновременно отклоняются назад, соприкасаясь лишь бёдрами. Нагиса лёгким поворотом головы изучает их замершие в столь неудобной позе отражения.</p><p>И Джун — тоже. Только торопится отвернуться, стоит встретиться глазами.</p><p>Музыкальная пауза нарастает. Как и дрожь чужого тела — Нагиса ощущает её, как свою.</p><p>Но ритм, строгий отсчёт про себя подстёгивают. Им нужно вернуться в исходное положение, чтоб следом, едва касаясь друг друга, отвернувшись, делая широкие шаги, оказаться спине к спине. Только Джун ошибается, цепляет носком глянцевый пол, и Нагиса ловит его, перехватывая поперёк груди.</p><p>— Простите, — Джун спешит, торопится, выскальзывая из рук Нагисы. Его голова опущена, и Нагиса не видит, как пылают щёки, как ладонь прикрывает дрожащие губы.</p><p>— Джун, ты же понимаешь, что я здесь ради тебя. Мы можем сделать перерыв, если…</p><p>— Не нужно. — Занятно, но голос столь резко, внезапно насыщается будничной ворчливой интонацией, что тревога отпускает. Но, Джун, ты по-прежнему стоишь спиной. Обернись же. — Ох, простите, Наги-сенпай. К чему вообще такая хореография?</p><p>— Слишком сложно? — Нагиса удивлён подобному вопросу. Ему только и остаётся, что смотреть на их отражения в зеркалах.</p><p>— Нет, дело не в этом.</p><p>Джун, наконец, поворачивается к нему. Сконфуженный, с покрасневшими кончиками ушей, бегающим взглядом. Натягивает рукав майки, вытирая пот со лба, ероша волосы. Он не намерен продолжать разговор? Пожалуй, иной раз Нагиса мог бы промолчать, но в помощи нуждался не он. А потому:</p><p>— В чём, Джун? — И делает шаг навстречу. — Для тебя и Ибары такой динамичный темп не особо сложен, пожалуй. Проблема в другом…?</p><p>Он замирает напротив, поддевает Джуна за подбородок. Поймать мерцающий янтарный взгляд сложно, но ему удаётся. Недосказанность не раздражала — Нагиса был заинтересован. Как и во всём, что казалось ему непонятным. Колючее ощущение азарта, скребущее в затылке, желание обнажить тщательно сокрытое — ох, рассуждать в подобном ключе о человеке, к тому же, о Джуне, казалось кощунством.</p><p>Но Нагиса ничего не мог с собой поделать. Потребность отыскать истоки — назойлива.</p><p>— Очень много, — Джун опускает голову, прячет глаза, — тесного контакта, Наги-сенпай. Я понимаю, к чему всё это — у «Eve» ведущая роль в номере, потому и хореография насыщенна нашим сценическим образом, но…</p><p>Он вздыхает слишком обречённо, и Нагиса по-отечески треплет его по влажным волосам; прохладными, остывшими руками гладит щёку. Что ж, кажется, он понял.</p><p>— Именно, Джун. Ты — один из «Eve». И ты должен соблазнять меня, не наоборот. Впрочем, мы забыли одну деталь.</p><p>Джун поднимает на него взгляд, и хватает мгновения, чтоб растерянность сменилась осознанием. Ах, и правда. Самое главное, то, ради чего они встретились.</p><p>— Тогда начнём?</p><p>Нагиса кивает, и музыка, замершая на нужном моменте, заполняет зал, глушит грохот потревоженных мыслей. Они плавно, синхронно стартуют с того, на чём остановились. И славно, что удалось подобрать нужные слова — движения теперь куда отчётливее, внятнее, и Нагиса улыбается, протягивая Джуну руку. Тому хватает одного полного оборота, чтоб оказаться в объятиях, а затем, ощутив крепкую поддержку под спиной, отклониться назад. Прогнуться. Запрокинуть голову так, чтоб увидеть собственное отражение.</p><p>Нагиса мешкает лишь долю секунды, но вот ладонь накрывает горло Джуна. Глотка дрожит под давлением пальцев. Вес чужого тела приятным напряжением отдаётся в левую руку, и Нагиса вскользь ухмыляется — прекрасно, Джун. Но, какая жалость, насладиться сакральностью момента не позволит то и дело подгоняющая, ставящая подножку ощущениям музыка. И Нагиса плавно ведёт ладонь вниз, по разлётам ключиц под влажной от пота футболкой, упругой плоскости груди, пальцами — по рельефу рёбер, а следом — скользнуть по боку, приобнимая, подталкивая под спину, заставляя выпрямиться. Джун покорен, повинуется, возвращаясь в исходное положение. Он улыбается, и в этой улыбке слишком много Хиёри. Знакомых изящных, приторных намёков, повадок.</p><p>Нагиса легко кивает: о, он доволен. Очень доволен.</p><p>— Наги-сенпай, не отвлекайтесь.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
— Спасибо. — Звучит в который раз.</p><p>Нагиса спешит натянуть на лицо медицинскую маску. Слишком поздно, слишком холодно, и он дрожит, плотнее кутается в шарф, но ни в коем случае, ни разу не жалеет о сегодняшнем дне.</p><p>— Вам холодно?</p><p>Цветная иллюминация улицы скачет по лицам, силуэтам прохожих, и Джун легко тянет Нагису за рукав, кивает в сторону яркой вывески.</p><p>— «Старбакс» ещё открыт. Я куплю вам горячий шоколад. Слабое утешение за потраченный впустую выходной…</p><p>— Не впустую, не говори так. — Нагиса качает головой. Ах, это дивное ощущение, томящийся в груди восторг ещё нескоро покинет его; не хочется домой. Можно потянуть время, Джун? — Лучше двойной шоколад.</p><p>— Значит, двойной… Проклятье, Наги-семпай! Почему у вас такие холодные руки?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. нагицуму (экс-фине на подработке)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>130518</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему, если честно, было тяжело. Глаза разбегались, ладони потели, и пластиковая карточка дрожала в руках. Отчётливо помнил каждое повисшее в воздухе во время утреннего инструктажа слово; верный порядок действий плыл перед внутренним взором, и Нагиса закусил губу, осторожно касаясь сенсорного монитора пальцем, пробивая заказ. Экран одобрительно мигнул, выплюнул чек, а Нагиса выдохнул. Напитки — в бар, блюда — на кухню, так?</p>
<p>Он поднял взгляд. На другом конце гудящего, заполненного гостями зала, был Хиёри. Помогал за барной стойкой, вытаскивал от усердия кончик языка, что-то старательно рисовал дозатором с шоколадом поверх густой сливочной пены. Девушка-бармен кивала, курируя, наклонялась к нему как-то слишком близко и заправляла за ухо свои тёмные волосы. А потом что-то шептала. Хиёри же кивал в ответ, поворачивался к ней и улыбался слишком лучезарно, довольный собою. Когда же случалось встретиться взглядом с Нагисой, эта улыбка менялась. И начинали сиять глаза.</p>
<p>Как и в этот раз.</p>
<p>Нагиса расслабленно расправил плечи и направился в сторону кухни. Там было шумно, душно, пахло до тошноты аппетитно и сладко и столы раздачи пестрели незамысловатыми, но вкусными сэндвичами, омлетами, кесадильями из рисовых лепёшек. В прошлый раз его просили озвучивать заказы громче, и он вдохнул, как послушный мальчик исполняя наказ.</p>
<p><br/>— Ах, Нагиса-кун!</p>
<p>Лестничный пролёт был узким, и ему пришлось поднять руки над головами обоих, чтоб не опрокинуть поднос.</p>
<p>— Извини, я… я не заметил.</p>
<p>Цумуги слишком торопился, а потому кротко улыбнулся, взлетел вверх по лестнице на второй этаж зала. Пчелиный гул голосов, стук приборов, свист пускающей пар кофе-машины — всё мешалось в какофонию, неприятно давило на слух. Нагиса уставал от этого больше, чем от бесконечной беготни от стола к столу, к бару, на кухню. Короткие фразы, что кидал ему Хиёри, ненадолго, но поднимали настроение, а Цумуги то и дело поддерживал или помогал составлять блюда на поднос.</p>
<p>Суета раздражала.</p>
<p>Он поморщился; наверное, выглядел со стороны совсем недружелюбно, а потому вошедшие гости замялись в проходе. Исправляться Нагиса не торопился — не очень понимал, что вообще надо, — и укоризненный шёпот администратора на ухо не заставил ждать:</p>
<p>— Ран-кун, нужно всегда улыбаться и радушно приветствовать гостей.</p>
<p>Женщиной она была высокой, излишне лощёной, но Нагиса любовался хвостом длинных волос, чернильным росчерком спадающих ниже поясницы.</p>
<p>— Осталось полтора часа, так что постарайся… Ох, да. Не забудьте потом все вместе зайти к хозяину, он должен расписаться в бланках для вашего учителя.</p>
<p>Нагиса кивнул, глубоко вдохнул и сомкнул губы в улыбке, которую носил на сцене вместе с костюмом, с отточенной безукоризненностью.</p>
<p>— Чудесно. А теперь — за работу.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>— А где Хиёри-кун?</p>
<p>Первое, что спрашивает Нагиса. Притворяет за собой дверь раздевалки, тянет пальцами удавку бабочки. Цумуги вздрагивает, ведь Нагиса тих и незаметен. И стоит сейчас по правую сторону, вертит кодовый замок на шкафчике туда-сюда — забыл пароль?</p>
<p>— Он… Хиёри-кун пошёл за подписями для нас.</p>
<p>Пуговица выскальзывает из пальцев, попадает в неверную петлю, и Цумуги вздыхает как-то особенно тяжко.</p>
<p>— Сложный день был, да, Нагиса-кун? — а затем делает шаг назад, садится на скамью. Нагиса оборачивается и видит лишь опущенную голову, взъерошенную макушку. Ладонь назойливо чешется, как и свербит навязчивое желание растрепать волосы ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>— Да. — Отвечает просто, снова переключает внимание на кодовый замок. И правда забыл. Какая же последняя цифра? Ох, это может обернуться проблемой.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что Эйчи-кун не смог присоединиться к нам. — Цумуги за спиной раздосадовано усмехается. — Рекламная акция академии разве не кажется тебе сомнительной, Нагиса-кун?</p>
<p>— Нет. — Тот хмурит лоб от усердия. Ну, какая же? — Фестиваль такого масштаба — первый для нас, мы должны помочь с привлечением аудитории… Любое внимание общественности не будет лишним.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, ты прав.</p>
<p>Цумуги смолкает, в задумчивости прикусывает фалангу пальца. Он глядит себе под ноги, второй рукой терзает пуговицу рубашки. А затем продолжает:</p>
<p>— Всё-таки, втроём — немного не то.</p>
<p>Три. Точно.</p>
<p>Нагиса улыбается, ещё пол-оборота против часовой, и замок одобрительно щёлкает.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, какая работа досталась бы Эйчи-куну? — не унимается Цумуги.</p>
<p>Нагиса медлит, стягивает с пояса форменный фартук и вешает на дверцу шкафчика.</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Возможно… Прости, я забыл, куда устроился Ватару-кун.</p>
<p>— В цветочный.</p>
<p>— …Да, может быть, Эйчи-кун предпочёл бы нечто подобное.</p>
<p>— Или в книжный с Кейто-куном?</p>
<p>— Или в книжный с Кейто-куном… Послушай, Цумуги-кун. — Нагиса оборачивается на одном каблуке, делает шаг вперёд. А Цумуги испуганно прянет назад, упирается рукой позади себя.</p>
<p>— Ч-что такое?</p>
<p>И Нагиса молчит в ответ. Сверлит немигающим взглядом, отчего-то кусает губы, и какая досада, что выражать эмоции мимикой вовсе не умеет! Тянется рукой, наблюдает, как Цумуги жмурится. Но лишь касается взъерошенных сбоку кудрявых волос, приглаживает. И вот Нагиса ещё на полшага ближе и уже чуть смелее, двумя руками, перебирает пальцами, ровняет пробор, отчего-то качает головой, явно недовольный. Ерошит пятернёй, ровняет снова, теперь с косым пробором, как у Хиёри-куна. Нескольких вихров оставить на лбу слева, справа — зачесать назад, заправить мягкие кудри за ухо, самыми кончиками пальцев провести по шее, поправляя чернильные завитки.</p>
<p>Как потёкшая тушь.</p>
<p>— Нагиса-кун?.. — Цумуги растерянно наблюдает, прикрыв один глаз, втянув голову в плечи. Он, конечно же, привык к тактильному контакту, как и сам Нагиса, только на сцене. Отстранённость, что казалась высокомерной, вызывала отторжение большинства. Но Цумуги был тем, кто сделал попытку, и сам Нагиса был рад этому не меньше. И потому считал, что имеет право касаться и относиться иначе.</p>
<p>Но что он творит, в конце концов?</p>
<p>— Подумал, что так тебе будет лучше.</p>
<p>Нагиса заботливо-отеческим жестом гладит по голове, убирает затем руку. Он глядит сверху вниз, и глаза так тепло и мягко светятся расплавленным медовым, что Цумуги улыбается в ответ. Отчего-то краснеет. Кажется, он хочет что-то ответить, едва размыкает губы, как с грохотом открывается дверь. Хиёри влетает в раздевалку, радостно лопочет о том, какая «чудесная под вечер погодка» и как им в обязательном порядке нужно прогуляться, чтоб ночью спалось «прелестненько» и сны снились хорошие; о том, как они славно потрудились и учитель непременно должен отметить их работу. Он продолжает болтать, и болтать, и болтать, пока переодевается, и делает замечание, что о, как тебе идёт, Цумуги-кун! А тот робко соглашается, отводит взгляд. Нагиса, скрытый дверцей шкафчика, расплетает хвост, вторит улыбкой и думает, что прогулка явно не будет лишней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ибанаги (kid!нагиса, ибара в роли няньки)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Берем одного персонажа. Берем другого. Одного делаем ребёнком, а другого — нянькой/старшим братиком/кем-то вроде того. Описываем день, проведённый в таком виде. Водите это чудо на карусели, балуйте, что угодно. https://pp.userapi.com/c824502/v824502018/13befc/0wRsI_Lf3WQ.jpg</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>030618</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ваше Превосходительство!</p><p>Нагиса прикрывает рот рукой — боится издать малейший звук. Сидит на корточках, прячется за шторой, дышит через раз. И глаза так испуганно блестят; в пылающей радужке качаются остывающие слёзы, а грудь стянута болезненным спазмом. Он прорывается тихим скулежом, но Нагиса душит его уже двумя руками.</p><p>Этого достаточно, чтоб шаги замерли напротив, а штора следом тяжело качнулась.</p><p>Форпост укрытия медленно пал.</p><p>— Ваше Превосх…!</p><p>Ибара цепенеет. Нагиса наблюдает, как сурово сдвинутые к переносице брови медленно поднимаются вверх.</p><p>К нему наклоняются, берут на руки, прижимают и гладят по спине и затылку, баюкая. А Нагиса цепляется за худые и острые плечи, обнимает за шею и прячет лицо в карнавально-кружевном белом воротнике.</p><p>— Почему вы плакали? Вы были напуганы? Ваш отец очень волнуется. Просил найти вас и вернуть к гостям…</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Нагиса слушает шаги и смотрит, как за спиной Ибары виляют повороты, а буйство чужих голосов, где-то впереди, приближается. Сильнее сжимает пальцами воротник, опускает взгляд вниз на мелькающие лакированные пятки чёрных туфель.</p><p>— Ибара, я не хочу туда.</p><p>Ибара останавливается на одном из перекрёстков коридоров. Широкая ладонь гладит детскую дрожащую спину, а щекой он прижимается к такому же дрожащему плечу. Нагиса не видит, как в стёклах очков отражаются блистающие в электрическом свете цветастые платья элегантных дам и белоснежные перчатки лощёных мужчин: конец устланного ковром коридора венчает широкий и заполненный гостями зал. Главное блюдо ещё не вынесли, а главный же экспонат сбежал.</p><p>— Ваш отец расстроится.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>— Вы же… — Ибара прикрывает глаза, вздыхает. — Вы же понимаете, что тогда достанется нам обоим. <em>И мне куда крепче.</em></p><p>Нагиса поджимает губы. В объятиях Ибары ему безопасно, удобно, и он чуть ёрзает, отклоняется, держась за его шею одной рукой, второй — за шёлковые обои. И выглядывает из-за угла. Там — пёстро и ярко, шумно и так грохочет музыка, что чуткий детский слух ловит надрывную, тихую фальшь скрипки, неразличимую в общем глушащем гомоне. Вот люди примелькались, слились в пятно, и Нагиса увидел центр зала, и золотую клетку, и прозрачные её двери, обрамлённые в картинные рамы.</p><p>— Почему она ещё там? — он вопросительно глядит на Ибару снизу вверх, а тот отводит глаза.</p><p>Нагиса недоволен, тянется, чтоб положить тёплую ладонь ему на щёку.</p><p>— Ибара, почему отец не убрал её? Он поэтому просил найти меня?</p><p>Тот кивает, пойманный с поличным. Наклоняется, выпускает Нагису из объятий и присаживается напротив, крепко держа за тонкие запястья.</p><p>— Поэтому, Ваше Превосходительство. Я безволен, а у вас есть обязанности, ведь вы — его «сокровище». Но если вы настаиваете, я уложу вас спать и поговорю с хозяином.</p><p>— Нет. — Нагиса мотает головой, и Ибара торопится пригладить его взъерошенные волосы. — Я и так огорчил его, сб-сбежав. Я не хочу, чтоб ты!..</p><p>— Мальчик мой!</p><p><em>Его</em> голос на пороге празднично украшенного зала отрезвляет. Нагиса вздрагивает и одаривает Ибару взглядом пустым и померкшим. И оборачивается. Мягко убирает его руки, трёт свои запястья и уходит навстречу отцу.</p>
<hr/><p>— Ваше Превосходительство?</p><p>Нагиса сонно моргает и подбирается повыше. Бодает затылком подбородок, вжимается, обнимая за шею.</p><p>— Мне надо идти. А вам — спать.</p><p>— Ты спишь со мной, Ибара.</p><p>Тот вздыхает, перебирает длинные волосы, и пеплом с них осыпается искрящая пыль и серебряная поталь. Нагиса укладывается щекой на грудь, наблюдает за тем, как Ибара заботливо расплетает некрепкую косу, перетирает в пальцах крошащийся серпантин из тишью. Мальчишка измотан, заполнен эхом чужих голосов, звоном бокалов, стрёкотом сплетен и разговоров и стуком каблуков по мраморным глянцевым плитам. За закрытыми веками плещется и искрится спиртное в высоких бокалах и горят глаза да улыбки. Отец никогда не разрешал прикасаться, лишь наблюдать, любоваться. А когда всё кончалось, он любил Нагису ещё больше и сильнее, и тот тонул в заботе и обожании, так же доверчиво вкладывая свою ладошку в его — горячую и большую.</p><p>— Ваше Превосходительство, мне нельзя…</p><p>— Я разрешаю.</p><p>Нагиса поднимает на Ибару взгляд, мнёт в кулаке его воротник, держится крепко — за спокойствие, нетревожные сны по ночам.</p><p>— Что ж, полагаю, бесполезно с вами спорить. — Ибара улыбается, и Нагиса жмурится, ведь его целуют в лоб, обнимают и гладят по голове. Берут на руки и несут в постель, расправляют складки на сорочке, взбивают подушку и укутывают в одеяло, обязательно заправляя края.</p><p>Ибара стоит к нему спиной, когда снимает пиджак, жилет. Вышколенный и выхоленный юноша, старше на семь лет, а уже так беспрекословен. Нагиса знает, что за поясом и в голени у него спрятано холодное оружие, в личной комнате всегда заряженный огнестрел. Возможно, ему тяжело быть на привязи, оставаться начеку во время школьных занятий, прогулок. Но ведь Нагиса послушный мальчик, вовсе не капризный, верно? Он не хочет доставлять проблем, потому проще спрятаться за тяжёлой шторой в коридоре и унять бешено клокочущее в груди сердце, чем показать отцу свою слабость и навлечь беду на Ибару.</p><p>Нагиса утопает в мягкой подушке, нимбе взъерошенных волос, молча и внимательно следит, а затем спешит прижаться теснее, стоит Ибаре прилечь рядом — наполовину одетым, поверх одеяла, обняв маленького господина одной рукой, а второй сняв очки.</p><p>— Вы хорошо справились сегодня, Ваше Превосходительство.</p><p>Нагиса кивает.</p><p>— Ваш отец был очень доволен вами.</p><p>Нагиса зевает.</p><p>— И я тоже.</p><p>Нагиса засыпает, не ощущает, а Ибара целует его, зачёсывает пальцами волосы и ещё долго всматривается в ажур на стене, поджимая губы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. леоизу (романтика, хьюмор, тупой король)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Изуми моргает раз, другой. И яснее, к его удивлению, не становится.</p><p>Он поднимает фотокарточку на уровень лица, встаёт против света.</p><p>Не верит своим глазам, а потому хмурится, берёт другую, потом ещё одну, ещё, следующую, вон ту с края стола. Вздыхает так тяжко и обречённо, роняя руку вдоль тела, разжимая пальцы. Размытое светлое пятно на переднем плане отпечаталось за закрытыми веками, и он трёт их, пытается прогнать пятно другое, куда ярче и ослепительнее.</p><p>«Здорово, просто прекрасно!»</p><p>Сгребает фотографии в кучу, прячет в школьную сумку. Хотел бы спрятать и себя следом, но, увы, к нему мир куда менее благосклонен. Как и не благоволит судьба. Только кретин, только полный идиот, только абсолютно на голову отбитый дурак будет пытаться плыть против течения.</p><p>А Изуми Сена не кретин, не идиот, не дурак.</p><p>Ну, это он так считает.</p><p>— Э-эй, глупый Сена! — доносится из распахнутого окна.</p><p>Считать Изуми может, конечно же, что угодно.</p><p>— Я знаю, ты ещё там! Выгляни! А не то я спою тебе песню, как Рапунцель!</p><p>Например, едва заметные веснушки на румяном лице с приходом лета.</p><p>— Считаю до трёх!</p><p>Количество «глупый Сена» или «глупый Король», произнесённых за день.</p><p>— Три! «Сто-о-олько дней у окна сидела, сто-о-олько лет мучилась, ждала-а…»</p><p>— Вот он я, вот он, — раздражённо шипит Изуми, выглядывая во двор. — Только заткнись, хорошо, Лео-кун? Боже, ты невыносим.</p><p>Смех грохочет в ответ («Ты снова назвал меня так, ва-ха-ха, я очень рад, знаешь, Сена?»), вспугнутая стая птиц взбивает воздух крыльями, ветер плещет в лицо и заставляет жмуриться. И, кажется, солнце светит так ярко, что даже это рыжее пятно должно потерять последние капли рассудка и очертания.</p><p>Но оно по-прежнему чёткое. Как и рельеф подошвы на одной из обронённых фотографий Юу-куна.</p>
<hr/><p>Поразительно незамеченной осталась для Изуми грань, которую переступил. И переступил с лёгкостью, с какой шагает через две ступени школьного крыльца. Но вот набежала волна, вспенилась у самых ступней, утянула вглубь отпечатки на песке.</p><p>Изуми смотрит поверх рыжей макушки на волнорезы. Изуми смотрит поверх рыжей макушки на тонущее в горизонте солнце. Изуми смотрит поверх рыжей макушки на далёкий виадук автострады.</p><p>Изуми смотрит поверх, потому что боится моргнуть и потерять из виду. Старается идти след в след, но волны накатывают и накатывают. И Изуми кривит губы в ребяческом приступе ревности: он не успевает! Потому шагает в сторону, дальше от воды. А Король убегает всё дальше от него.</p><p>— Сена! Сена, ты такой медленный! Ме-е-едленный! — кричит Лео, оборачивается и идёт спиной вперёд. Конечно же спотыкается о собственные ноги, падает, успевает взмахнуть сумкой и вскрикнуть. А Изуми бежит к нему и потом в сердцах пинает песок, ведь Король смеётся и щурится, глядя на него — и на солнце. — Сена, ты такой яркий! Просто ослепительный… О-о, точно, Ослепительный Сена!</p><p>— Боже, заканчивай нести эту чушь, Король, — Изуми протягивает руку, и Лео хватается за неё. Не за ладонь — за запястье. Обвивает длинными и тёплыми пальцами, скользит под манжету рукава. Изуми напрягается, сжимает губы в тонкую линию, а Лео смотрит прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Давай, подними меня, Сена.</p><p>И тот поднимает. Тянет на себя, сжимая запястье в ответ, зарывается по щиколотку в песок, упираясь, а затем подхватывает Короля под талию, не давая под собственным весом упасть обратно.</p><p>— Смотри под ноги, идио…</p><p>— Сена, — лицо Короля — напротив. И он, кажется, серьёзен, как никогда. А ещё обнимает, ладонями скользит по спине, и у Изуми от мурашек даже волосы на голове встают дыбом. — Сена и правда ослепительный.</p><p>Изуми считает.</p><p>Считает, что идиот, возможно, он. Ведь нужно было лучше настраивать фокус и ловить каждое движение Лео-куна на заднем плане.</p><p>Считает, что смотреть на закат с кем-то — отнюдь не грустно, хоть все сорок три раза.*</p><p>Считает количество поцелуев, которыми Король покрывает его лицо: лоб, щёки, дрожащие веки с ресницами, нос, губы и подбородок.</p><p>Двадцать один.</p><p>Изуми робеет, когда с ним обращаются так — трепетно и нежно, словно он настоящее сокровище.</p><p>— Но ты и есть сокровище! — возмущённо возражает Король и тут же смеётся, ведь расцелованные щёки Изуми алые, как и утонувшее в воде солнце.</p><p>— …заткнись.</p><p>— Что? Громче, Сена, я не слышу!</p><p>— Ты вплотную стоишь, идиот! — Шипит.</p><p>— Я слышу, что ты говоришь, но не могу разобрать. Ты сказал, что я — гений? Или мой талант настолько велик, что ты забыл правильные слова?</p><p>Изуми закрывает ему рот руками, но Лео смеётся сквозь его пальцы и лижет их, целует. Не даёт отшатнуться, прижимая к себе крепче, обнимает за затылок. Ведь волосы у Изуми пушистые и мягкие, от влаги вьются ещё сильнее, и он наматывает их на указательный.</p><p>— Нам надо домой, К… Лео-кун.</p><p>— Надо, — Лео кивает, вжимается губами в тыльную сторону тонкой дрожащей ладони.</p><p>— Солнце уже село.</p><p>Лео шире распахивает невероятно зелёные глаза, хочет возразить, что «вовсе нет, вот же оно, передо мной!», а затем оглядывается на горизонт за своей спиной.</p><p>Поверхность воды баюкает, растворяет последние малиновые штрихи. И доверчиво распахнутое небо робкими облаками каймит каплю бледной луны.</p><p>Лео переводит взгляд на Изуми. Нет, перед ним не солнце — луна. Холодная, пронзительная.</p><p>Пленяет.</p><p>— Сена…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сена, — повторяет Лео, но в другой тональности.</p><p>— Ну, что?</p><p>— Се. На. — Теперь тише и мягче.</p><p>— Лео-кун, пере… О, нет, только не говори, что у тебя…</p><p>— Сена! Сена! Се-е-ена!</p><p>Лео отшатывается от него, делает несколько шагов назад, а затем оборачивается, вертит головой и хватает выброшенную на берег палку. Ведь под ногами у него холст, а поток напоенных музыкой красок срочно-срочно нужно излить!</p><p>Изуми выдыхает. Робость, смущение отпускают. Задумчиво трёт свои запястья, с удивлением замечает, оттягивая правую манжету, бледный засос. И, между прочим, ворот рубашки оказался расстёгнут и сама она вытащена из-за пояса.</p><p>Вспыхивая до кончиков ушей с новой силой, судорожно приводя себя в порядок, пытаясь осознать, в какой момент потерял бдительность, Изуми только и может, что скрипеть зубами. А Король бегает по пляжу, чертит на песке и раздражённо стирает неверную ноту босой ногой, рисуя поверх новую.</p><p>— Сена, Сена, это потрясающе! Скажи ещё что-нибудь!</p><p>— Ты совсем рехнулся, Король?</p><p>— Спасибо, Сена!</p><p>И Лео скачет дальше, а Изуми качает головой, улыбается устало и подбирает их сумки и обувь. Шагает вдоль неровного нотного стана, смотрит вслед рыжей макушке и продолжает считать чужие следы и что идиот, с малой долей вероятности, скорее всего он.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери "Маленький Принц"<br/>— Однажды я за один день видел заход солнца сорок три раза!<br/>И немного погодя прибавил:<br/>— Знаешь… когда очень грустно, хорошо поглядеть, как заходит солнце…<br/>— Значит, в тот день, когда ты видел сорок три заката, тебе было очень грустно?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. цумунацу (кроссдресс, пирсинг, фетиш)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>200718</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Эй, сенпай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги оборачивается. Знаете, так медленно, как оборачиваются только в фильмах ужасов. Со скрипом шейных суставов, с каплей ледяного пота, царапающей висок и скулу. С застывшим в глазах испугом, в голове — с ледяным и чётким осознанием неминуемого конца. А ещё ладони потеют, тело сводит судорогой, слюна горчит и комом в горле встаёт. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так вот. На полпути Цумуги решает, что лучше, наверное, не оборачиваться — и снова устремляет взгляд на швейную машинку. Со щелчком поднимает «лапку», тянет полосу узорчатой ткани к себе, рвёт зубами нитку. Ицуки терпеть не мог, когда он делал так. Пихал под нос ножницы, говорил, что пусть Аоба себе горло перегрызёт, чем продолжит у него на глазах обращаться с нитью подобным кустарным образом. Оставалось лишь улыбаться, извиняться, а затем отвлекать себя разговорами с Микой. Ведь даже в такие моменты стыд, чувство вины царапали где-то между лопаток, скреблись, поднимаясь выше, по позвонкам к шее и затылку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Готово, Нацуме-кун. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги отодвигается на стуле, на вытянутых руках встряхивает готовый наряд, внимательно изучает. Ох, кант неровно пристрочил! Следует переделать. Да, обязательно. Но вот кружево рукавов смотрится просто потрясающе. А ещё широкие глянцевые складки юбки. Такой пышной, шуршащей, и звук — как у опавшей листвы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или отмерших вишнёвых цветов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Цумуги поворачивается всем корпусом, встаёт со стула, Нацуме уже рядом. Смотрит вниз, на ремень школьных брюк, который расстёгивает. На свои же пальцы; те не слушаются, путают пуговицы в петлях рубашки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ОтверНИСЬ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги повинуется и отворачивается. Набрасывает наряд на манекен, продолжает гладить и гладить юбку, смотрит на неё любовно, с обожанием. И затылком чует чужой взгляд. А взгляд у Нацуме был тяжёлым, ядовитым, вонзался обычно метко и остро. А ещё глубоко. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Над плечом протягивается его тонкая, бледная рука, срывает наряд. Юбка шуршит по лицу, щеке, Цумуги поправляет очки. Он хочет обернуться, но Нацуме не разрешал. А потому стоит, и теперь пальцами ведёт по груди, талии манекена. Трикотаж приятный такой, пружинит, если надавить. Конечно, модель мужская, однако ж для Анзу пришлось однажды купить женскую. Томится теперь в дальнем углу, редко когда им пользуются, но, вообще-то, бывает. Да. И пользуется, в основном, Ицуки. Нравится ему с женскими нарядами возиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Цумуги с некоторых пор тоже. Хотя страсть-то давно появилась, но нашла воплощение лишь сейчас. А ещё он взял за привычку наблюдать за Мадемуазель. Ей можно сделать комплимент, поинтересоваться, нравится ли ей новый, только-только из-под иголки, костюм. Делать же комплименты самому Ицуки, Цумуги не решался — наверняка лишь горло перегрызть предложат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Помоги МНЕ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос звучит совсем рядом, будто Нацуме стоит вплотную. Цумуги вздрагивает, ладони сразу потеют, и оборачивается с теми вот ощущениями из фильмов ужасов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме правда близко, к нему спиной. Придерживает рукой волосы. Шея такая белая, тонкая, и прямая линия острых позвонков, не скрытая расстегнутой молнией, выглядит очень маняще.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Застёгивай, чего СТОИШЬ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох, извини, Нацуме-кун. — Цумуги посмеивается, вытирает потные ладони о штанины, застёгивает молнию дрожащими пальцами. Он не прогадал, и высокий воротник-стойка плотно обхватывает горло ровно под кадыком. — Просто… Даже со спины ты очень красивый. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме убирает руку от волос, и те успевают скрыть кончики покрасневших ушей. А потом поворачивается. Он босой, и пол скрипит под ступнями. Отходит на пару шагов, смотря Цумуги прямо в глаза, и губы поджимает. Пусть и стоит прямо, расправив плечи, но скован. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Верх платья — крупное вязаное кружево, итальянское, чёрное, в виде диковинных цветов. И рукава такие же, длинные и с петлями через большой палец. А по низу — пышная юбка, и она правда приятно и сочно шуршала, пока Нацуме пятился. А Цумуги всё смотрел и смотрел, неосознанно поднеся ладонь ко рту — чтоб случайный восторг успеть поймать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Солнце светит в окно, чертит тонкую фигурку Нацуме поистине ангельским ореолом. А ещё пирсинг в сосках сверкает и просвечивает сквозь кружево. И в пупке. И две точки опаловых микродермалов под ключицами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потрясающе. Нацуме невероятно красив. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— З̸̷͞͡а̸̨̕͝т̢͢͞к̶͟͟Н̷͢И̸̶С̵͏̶͟͡Ь̵̕͝. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ох, надо же, вслух сказал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги опускает взгляд в пол, прячет руки за спину и цепляется потными пальцами друга за друга. Нацуме тоже смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Он, вообще-то, терпеть всё-вот-это не мог, но только Сора вслух говорил о том, что врать самому себе — нехорошо. А не эти двое. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Т-тебе нравится, Нацуме-кун? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Молчит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не нравится, да? Тогда… Тогда Цумуги попробует что-то другое. А потому делает шаг вперёд и тянется, чтоб схватить за плечо и повернуть лицом от себя, расстегнуть, заставить поднять руки и снять платье через голову. А пока будет снимать, можно без опаски наблюдать за тем, как оголяются худые и стройные ноги, узкие бёдра, поясница с симметричными ямочками и серебристой штангой с красными накрутками между ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нравится. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так и замирает с вытянутой рукой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме поднимает взгляд. Он хмурится, морщит лоб, морщит нос, поджимает губы, мнёт край юбки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне это НРАВИТСЯ, сенпай. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Пирсинг в сосках всё-таки особенно выделяется. Кружево-то крупное, и потому крошечные шарики пролезают между нитей витиеватой вязки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дыру во мне не ПРОЖИГАЙ. Бесишь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме хватает Цумуги за протянутую руку, кладёт ладонь себе на грудь и сам вздрагивает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, где на этот раз ХОЧЕШЬ? Стол? Пол? Стул? Подоконник? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги насилу сглатывает, поправляет очки, пока пытается чуть пошевелить пальцами, зажать между ними сосок и перетереть костяшками. Нацуме прикусывает нижнюю губу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выбор не озвучивается, но стеллаж со стопками тканей вздрагивает вместе с хрупкой фигуркой Нацуме. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё-таки юбка очень прелестно шуршит, особенно когда задирается.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. хиёиба (постканон, насилие (??), грубый сех)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>050818</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скажи ему кто, что пару лет спустя будет под чужим именем бронировать номер в отеле, не поверил бы. Может, рассмеялся в лицо. Что за глупости! Чтоб он, Хиёри, чтоб он, Томоэ, скрывался от кого-то? Мир, в идеале, должен с благоговением заглядывать ему в рот и трепетать от звука одного лишь голоса, но он не идеален. И Хиёри искренне опечален подобным.</p><p> — Ваш номер двести тридцать.</p><p>Он кивает. Прячет карточку от электронного замка в карман пальто, а хлопковую маску снимает лишь переступив порог номера. Тот небольшой и опрятный, вид из окна — можно было и получше, пусть времени любоваться красотами вовсе не будет. Хиёри роняет себя в кресло, закидывает ноги на журнальный столик и торопится взяться за телефон. Ухмыляется после статуса «прочитано» и запрокидывает голову, полосуя белоснежный потолок взглядом хитрым и предвкушающим. Губы то и дело облизывает.</p><p>Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, он медлит, спуская ноги на пол. Замирает напротив зеркала у гардероба и дарит самому себе ослепительную улыбку.</p>
<hr/><p>Стиснутые в кулак волосы скрипят, а Хиёри всё тянет и тянет. Ибара такой светлокожий, что вызывающее красное, спутанное пальцами, смотрится невероятно аппетитно; приходится насилу сглатывать слюну. Скажи ему кто, что спустя пару лет будет испытывать подобный агрессивный голод при виде этой змееподобной суки, рассмеялся бы в лицо. Но вот Ибара жмурится, прогибается в спине, вытягивается и мнёт простыню под собой, и из приоткрытого рта его вырывается стон до того сладкий и тягучий, что у Хиёри окончательно дыхание перехватывает.</p><p>Хиёри всё это нравится настолько, что иногда обида берёт: почему Нагиса-кун не говорил, как Ибара хорош? Он вовсе не скрывал ни робкого начала их отношений, ни подробностей бурной личной жизни, иногда до того стыдных, что у Хиёри горели уши и дрожали колени. Но задевало, что Нагиса не хотел делиться. Только это же закономерно — вырастать из своих детских привычек.</p><p>Хиёри стыдно, что всё-таки взял без разрешения.</p><p>Хиёри коленом упирается в поясницу, и Ибара скрипит зубами: позвонки трещат, а он всё запрокидывает голову, изламывает шею; когда сглатывает, острый кадык его скачет вверх-вниз. Хиёри ловит его пальцами второй руки и царапает ногтями. Вниз по рельефной глотке и до разлёта ключиц.</p><p> — Хн… П-пожалуйста, не так сильно…</p><p>Голос у Ибары сейчас низкий и до одури хриплый. Хиёри сжимает зубы, жмурится, а затем подаётся бёдрами назад, чтоб следом загнать по основание, до звучного шлепка мошонки о напряжённые ягодицы. Из поганого змеиного рта звуки вырываются умопомрачительные, скулёж или шипение, Хиёри не может понять. Но ему это настолько нравится, что закатывает глаза от удовольствия, прикусывает нижнюю губу и мычит. Впивается ногтями в худое костлявое плечо, а там ослабляет и хватку на макушке — несколько влажных волосков липнут к пальцам. Он толкает Ибару вперёд и от себя, и тот плюхается на взбитые, такие облачно-мягкие подушки с испуганным вскриком, лицом вниз, нелепо взмахнув руками. А с члена своей сочащейся смазкой задницей соскальзывает сочно и звучно.</p><p>Хиёри усмехается, пятернёй зачёсывает волосы назад, пока Ибара смотрит на него искоса. Покрасневший до кончиков ушей, дышит он редко и тяжело. Должно быть, жар бьётся у него где-нибудь под корнем языка, а пульс гарцует под вспотевшим скальпом.</p><p>Хиёри хватает его за бедро, тянет, переворачивая на бок, а затем закидывает голень себе на плечо. Подползает на коленях поближе, хрипло хихикает, шлёпает членом по чужой мошонке, придерживая себя рукой, потом входит. Немного медлит, наслаждается тем, как туго сфинктер сжимается под головкой, ох, Ибара пульсирует даже изнутри, такой разнеженный, как подтаявший в тепле пудинг. И встряхивает его так же забавно, когда Хиёри, обняв жилистое худое бедро двумя руками, загоняет на всю длину. Улыбается при этом сыто, а Ибара спешит отвернуться. Сопит теперь в подушку, комкает её в пальцах — Хиёри недоволен.</p><p>— Эй, на меня смотри.</p><p>Останавливается и снова наклоняется, чтоб схватить за волосы и вздёрнуть. Ибара кивает, а Хиёри любуется стекающей из уголка его рта слюной, любезно подтирает её большим пальцем.</p><p>Занятно, в общем-то, было наблюдать, как из нескладного юноши Ибара превращается в статного молодого мужчину. Сухой и жилистый, он мог снять с себя майку после тренировки в зале, после репетиции, задрать её край, стирая пот со лба — и у Хиёри кровь отливала от горячей головы к паху. Сначала он был в ужасе, ведь Нагиса не разрешал. Никогда не говорил об этом вслух, правда, но от Хиёри не укрылись взгляды и робкие прикосновения; интонации, с которыми Нагиса обращался к Ибаре, вызывали тоскливое чувство зависти: «А раньше ты так обращался только ко мне, Нагиса-кун». Одно лишь непрошеное желание, момент допущенной возможности, что можно взять, не спросив разрешения, не сказав ни слова, заставляли противоречия вскипать, а жажду лишь множиться. Хиёри всё чаще передёргивал на своё воображение. Джун, деля с ним одну постель уже который год, замечал многое. И то, каким агрессивным Хиёри становился во время занятий любовью, будто и правда хотел вытрахать из себя ядовитое чувство предательства. Разговоров они ни о чём не заводили, но Джун в какой-то момент хмыкнул и пообещал отвесить подзатыльник, если «Охии-сан своим поведением расстроит Наги-сенпая».</p><p>Хиёри сам себе с удовольствием по лицу съездит, если в один распрекрасный день причинит Нагисе боль.</p><p>Хиёри переводит дыхание, жмурится и наслаждается горячей пульсацией вокруг своего члена. Голень на плече (он чувствует) сводит судорогой. Когда глаза открывает, с удивлением обнаруживает, что Ибара цедит скулёж в край сжатой в зубах подушки и кончает себе на живот, а дрожит так, что чуть не подскакивает на кровати.</p><p>Этот день ещё не наступил.</p><p>Хиёри усмехается, шлёпает ладошкой по внутренней стороне бедра, усеянной наливными пятнами от болезненных щипков и укусов. Скидывает с плеча ногу и не особо, в общем-то, хочет ждать, пока Ибара придёт в себя. Хватает его за руку, заставляя сесть, кивает на тумбу рядом с кроватью:</p><p>— Очки надень, хочу кончить на них, — и облизывается.</p><p>Пот щекочет заднюю сторону шеи и затылок, выстуженная соль царапает вдоль позвонков.</p><p>Ибара хлопает глазами и пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Лицо по-прежнему красное, и Хиёри хочется помять кончики его ушей, почесать под подбородком. Ибара моргает, кивает и ползёт за очками. Руки у него дрожат и надевает их не с первого раза, а там и послушно возвращается на место.</p><p>Хиёри командует:</p><p>— Сядь, как я люблю. О, и высуни язык.</p><p>Ибара исполняет. Он вообще на удивление смирной и послушный, когда остаётся с Хиёри наедине. А тот подхватывает его ладонью под затылок, подтягивая голову поближе, и кладёт член на высунутый горячий язык. Прокатывается по нему головкой, наслаждается, без предупреждения загоняет глубже, упираясь в стенки горла. Ибару крутит спазмом, он хватает Хиёри за бёдра, носом упирается в пах, и судороги, и резкие сокращения, и вид того, как Ибара фыркает, как пенится слюна в уголках рта, приводят Хиёри в чувства. Он убирает руку с лохматого затылка, догоняется в пару движений и спускает аккурат на глянцевые стёкла и щёки.</p><p>Целоваться Хиёри лезет первым. Сначала хватает за плечи, наседает сверху и вылизывает лицо и очки. Ибара в нерешительности даже не двигается, но обнимает затем несмело поперёк талии, что-то бормочет, видимо, извиняется, что не очень хорош, что не смог в заглот. Хиёри насмешливо фыркает, зачёсывает ему волосы и поднимает очки на лоб. А целуются они долго и почти любовно, и Хиёри про себя считает минуты, отведённые на очередное свидание, и с ужасом ожидает момента, когда снова придётся смотреть Нагисе в глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. нацуцуму (школьные будни, лавхейт)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>220818</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нацуме щурится и смотрит поверх книги.</p><p>Многолюдно. На удивление многолюдно здесь, в библиотеке. Монотонное гудение неразборчивых разговоров, сухой шелест страниц; он ёрзает на стуле, закидывает ногу на ногу, ставит локти на стол. Текст плывёт перед глазами, Нацуме цепким взглядом хватается за скользкую нить смысла, но жмурится: не выходит. Трёт переносицу и выдыхает через стиснутые зубы. Первокурсники за соседним столом хихикают, склонившись друг к другу.</p><p>Нацуме из-под ресниц наблюдает за цветущей улыбкой Цумуги за стойкой. А потом грудь раздирает кашлем, и он съёживается, прикрывает рот ладонью.</p><p>— Нацуме-кун, ты в порядке? Не заболел?</p><p>Голос звенит над самым ухом. Нацуме смаргивает слёзы после колючего свербежа в груди, живот скручивает жгутом.</p><p>На лоб ложится прохладная узкая ладонь.</p><p>— …вроде бы нет. Если тебе плохо, я могу проводить до кабинета врача.</p><p>— Всё со мной в порядке, — тихо шипит Нацуме и вертит головой. Теперь-то лоб правда начинает гореть.</p><p>Цумуги выпрямляется за его спиной, улыбается и подавляет тяжкий вздох.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, скажи, если правда станет дурно.</p><p>И уходит! Нацуме впивается взглядом ему между лопаток, и Цумуги спотыкается на ровном месте. Тихо смеётся, поправляет очки, неловко краснеет кончиками ушей. Так же тихо извиняется перед теми, чьё внимание привлёк.</p><p>А потом:</p><p>— О, привет, Эйчи-кун.</p><p>Нацуме сжимает книгу до скрипа. Аж костяшки пальцев белеют.</p><p>Трепет и раболепная тишина библиотеки осадком царапает носоглотку с каждым вдохом.</p><p>Чёртов «им-пе-ра-тор».</p><p>А Цумуги улыбается ему так светло и открыто, что дышать вовсе хочется перестать. Приходится напрячь слух.</p><p>— …конечно, Эйчи-кун, что пожелаешь… Нет, извини, так не выйдет… Ох, я поищу… Нет, вовсе не сложно… Мне занести это в студсовет?</p><p>Челюсть сводит от злости.</p><p>Стул скрипит въедливо, звук этот мажет по ушам. Оборачиваются оба, и ещё несколько студентов.</p><p>Цумуги цветёт ярче, Эйчи щурится и тянет уголки губ. Нацуме чеканит каждый шаг, прижимает к груди книгу, а на стойку перед Цумуги роняет её с грохотом.</p><p>— Эта не подходит, найди другую, СЕНПАЙ.</p><p>Удивляется Цумуги искренне. Даже молчит некоторое время, в задумчивости поджимает губы, видимо, прикидывает, что можно сделать.</p><p>Делай хоть что-то уже, идиот.</p><p>— Как интересно. Нечасто можно увидеть тебя здесь, Нац—</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Нацуме-кун, это невежливо!</p><p>— Книгу, СЕНПАЙ.</p><p>Эйчи улыбается так, что Нацуме удивляется, отчего с подбородка ещё не крапает яд. Лишь фыркает высокомерно и уходит вслед за Цумуги, чтоб затеряться между книжных стеллажей.</p><p>— Нацуме-кун, я даже не знаю, что можно тебе предложить. Простые учебники вряд ли подойдут. Разве в архиве что найдётся.</p><p>Цумуги сосредоточенно хмурится, постукивает пальцем по губам, второй рукой ведёт вдоль книжных корешков. Раздел с историей западного средневековья.</p><p>— Не смей.</p><p>Цумуги оборачивается в замешательстве:</p><p>— Прости?..</p><p>— Любезничать с ним. Не смей, ПОНЯЛ?</p><p>Хлопает своими сияющими глазами за толстыми стёклами очков, взгляд бегает из стороны в сторону — он ещё и раздумывает!</p><p>Нацуме хочется ударить его наотмашь. Оставить на светлом лучезарном лице отпечаток. Хочется, чтоб сенпай морщился, закрывал саднящую щёку ладонью, глядел на него испуганно и обиженно морщил лоб. Боль бы была тогда колючей, синяк сходил долго.</p><p>Нацуме делает шаг, встаёт совсем вплотную, и Цумуги испуганно прянет назад. Острыми лопатками упирается в стройный книжный ряд.</p><p>— Н-Нацуме-кун?..</p><p>Пальцы впиваются в его румяные щёки, и Нацуме сжимает их, заставляет повернуть голову, открыть шею. Он недоволен, ведь старые следы отцвели, и теперь на коже лишь тёмные полукольца кудрей. Сдувает их в сторону, гладит напряжённую жилу и внимательно смотрит, как дрожит глотка, кадык, пока Цумуги пытается дышать.</p><p>— Нацуме-кун, — шепчет, — что ты… Ты собираешься что-то сделать? Тут столько народу, Нацуме-кун, мы не можем… ты не можешь…</p><p>Лопочет и лопочет, перебирает пальцами по краю книжной полки. А Нацуме приходится привстать на носки, лишь потом впиться губами, зубами в шею.</p><p>Цумуги вздрагивает и затихает. Он весь, целиком, кажется Нацуме куда горячее, чем собственный язык. И ещё, о, он знает, сенпай чувствительный, кожа у него нежная, и всякий след сходит долго. Особенно кровоподтёки и щипки, когда сжимаешь лишь кончиками пальцев и выкручиваешь. Потому Нацуме старается особенно. Стискивает зубами дрожащую в напряжении жилу, а затем вылизывает до самого изгиба нижней челюсти. Держит Цумуги за тонкое запястье, тянет за рукав, заставляя отцепиться от полки. Берёт за руку и перебирает по ладони, подлезает под манжету рубашки.</p><p>— На-Нацуме-кун, пожалуйста, перестань…</p><p>Нацуме глядит на него исподлобья, губами сминает мочку уха. Шепчет:</p><p>— Не смей, ПОНЯЛ?</p><p>Цумуги кивает, и Нацуме чувствует, как тот переплетает их пальцы.</p><p>— Книгу я сам НАЙДУ.</p><p>Он отступает, ощущает странное сожаление, тоскливое такое, когда приходится убрать руку. Дыхание от одного взгляда на сенпая перехватывает. Растерянный и покрасневший, тот стоял на полусогнутых, торопливо, испуганно пытался натянуть воротник повыше, держался за книжные корешки. А ещё дышал хрипло и глубоко, и очки съехали набок. Теперь Нацуме готов был поверить в то, что у него всё-таки поднялась температура. Чувствовал ведь, как горело лицо, и низ живота приятно тянуло, и это чувство голода (или назойливое желание) заставляло ощущать ревностную жадность.</p><p>Ох. Этого мало. Как же этого мало!</p><p>— Цумуги? — Показавшийся из-за угла Эйчи застал одного лишь Нацуме за перелистываем учебника, а тот и взглядом его не удостоил, бросил лишь:</p><p>— Сенпай ушёл по твоей просьбе. И̵̴͢͢͠м̧̢п͏͘͢͜е̴͟͢͞р̵͢а͘т̛͢͠о̷͢͢͠р̴͏͏͏.͏̧</p><p>— Как любезно с его стороны. — Улыбается. — Передай, пожалуйста, чтоб занёс всё в студсовет. У меня, к сожалению, нет времени ждать, пока он…</p><p>Эйчи смолкает, видимо, замечая что-то на удивление занятное в образе волшебника, и тихо посмеивается. Уходит, не говоря ни слова, а Нацуме знает, что ничего передавать не будет.</p><p>Обойдётся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. цумунацу (лавхейт, рефлексия)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>220818</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему паршиво всякий раз, когда осторожными касаниями пальцев гладят по щеке, заправляют волосы за ухо. Паршиво, когда вжимаются в скулу сухими губами, а затем шёпотом, чуть посмеиваясь, начинают бормотать милые глупости. От такого желудок обычно судорогой сводит, вдох застревает в глотке. </p><p>Паршиво, когда с ним обращаются, как с хрупкой драгоценностью, и обнимают крепко, осторожно.</p><p>Нацуме прижимается лбом к плечу, впивается ногтями в предплечья. Если поднимет голову, сенпай увидит его пунцовые щеки, такие же кончики ушей. И взгляд влажный и сверкающий. Тогда обязательно снова, опять по-доброму усмехнётся, пригладит волосы и поцелует в кончик носа. Скажет, как «Нацуме-кун прекрасен», что «ты замечательный», а еще «я очень тебя люблю». Знаешь, можно не говорить об этом так часто, кучерявый очкарик. Можно не говорить об этом каждый день, через день. Можно вообще заткнуться, перестать смотреть с обожанием и уже дать шанс зарядить ладонью по лицу. Нацуме хочет, чтоб место удара саднило у обоих, и не свербела под рёбрами совесть. Хочет не кусать губы, молча надуваясь, как мышь на крупу. Хочет не заходиться кашлем, пытаясь раскрыть рот, выкатить с языка скупые извинения. </p><p>— Нацуме-кун.</p><p>Губы касаются кончика уха, и Нацуме съёживается в объятиях.</p><p>Цумуги приносит боль. Цумуги учиняет несчастья. Нацуме знает, что нет в мире амулета на удачу, способного помочь этому идиоту. Знает, что ни одни звёзды не сойдутся в благодатный гороскоп; что каждый день будет наполнен печалью. Знает, что любое горе и тоску Цумуги встретит с улыбкой, а затем с твердолобым упорством продолжит пытаться дальше и снова. Снова и дальше, даже если собьёт ноги в кровь и истратит последний вдох. </p><p>— Нацуме-кун.</p><p>Пальцами перебирает по позвонкам вниз, замирает на пояснице и прижимается щекой к виску. Вздыхает (Нацуме слышит) довольно и с улыбкой. </p><p>— Сенпай?</p><p>— М? </p><p>Нацуме трётся лбом о плечо, подбирается губами к пульсу на его шее. </p><p>— Ты кретин, сенпай.</p><p>Цумуги смеётся в ответ, перекладывает ладони на худые бёдра.</p><p>— Бесишь МЕНЯ.</p><p>— Я знаю, Нацуме-кун.</p><p>— Тупой очкарик, раздражаешь.</p><p>— И это знаю. </p><p>— У̴̵̡м̶р̡͢҉̡и̵͘͟͠ .</p><p>Иногда, наверное, хочется порвать глотку криком, что этот мир недостоин. Такой доброты, широты подобной души. Этой глупой улыбки и пунцовеющих от любого доброго слова щёк. Откровенности и искренности каждого жеста. Сенпай, ты знаешь, уж тебе ли не знать, что не всё возвращается сторицей, прекрати уже растрачивать себя, раздавать по кускам.</p><p>От тебя и так мало что осталось.  </p><p>— Ай, Нацуме-кун! — Цумуги отстраняется, спешит прикрыть шею рукой. — Зачем ты меня укусил? </p><p>Нацуме хмурится и отворачивается. Не твоего ума дело, тупица.</p><p>— Ох, ты снова злишься, да? Я что-то сделал не так? </p><p>Нацуме смотрит на него, прикрыв один глаз, пальцами в задумчивости водит по плечам. </p><p>— Прости, наверное, я выбрал не лучшее время, чтоб…</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — выдыхает. Злость оседает на дне желудка. — Руки верни, где были. Ты ведь только начал, ВЕРНО?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. эдем (фем!нагиса, универ, групповой сех, полиамория)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>070918</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Хиёри хочется сказать: «Посмотри на меня».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри хочется сказать: «Смотри только на меня».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри хочется сомкнуть пальцы на её упругом бедре, подлезть под концертную юбку. Хиёри хочется, чтоб своими губами она касалась не микрофона, а его члена. Хиёри знает: сосёт Нагиса-чан так же чудесно, как поёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри тошнит от подобных мыслей и желаний, но Хиёри смотрит на Нагису и не может разглядеть в ней свою маленькую принцессу, с которой в детстве скрепил обещание мизинцами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри давится похотью, а голова забита грязными мыслями. Жаль, что её нельзя промыть изнутри.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри очень стыдно, и с этим чувством стыда и ощущением, что испачкал нечто неприкосновенное, он обычно спускал в свой кулак, душа мученический стон, а потом возвращался в их общую постель. Нагиса тогда сонно тянулась к нему, тёрла глаза и мямлила, пытаясь спросить, наверное, «где ты был?» или «что случилось?». Но Хиёри вжимался губами в её лоб, жмурился, словно вот-вот заплачет, и обнимал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нос у Нагисы по ночам холодный, как у кошки.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Нагиса говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хиёри-кун, профессор сказала, что в экспедиции освободилось одно место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Говорит и не оборачивается. Она сидит у окна, умудряется даже в домашней одежде (махровых штанах и кофте с вышитым кексиком на груди) выглядеть </span>
  <em>
    <span>слишком</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А ещё на ней смешные носки с мордами мопсов. У Нагисы странные вкусы, и за повседневный гардероб отвечает Хиёри. Правда, стоит Нагисе увидеть сумку в виде красного кота с голографическим рогом или туфли, где каблук вырезан по форме спирали, глаза у неё загораются. Она тогда несмело тянет за рукав, заглядывает в лицо и шёпотом спрашивает, можно ли купить такое?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри в эти моменты готов купить ей целый мир и ещё немного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Иногда ему кажется, что соглашаться всем жить на студийной квартире было плохим решением. Худшим в его жизни. Но последнее слово тогда оставили за Нагисой, и после тихого, но твёрдого «да», содрогнулись все трое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охии-сан, Наги-сенпай, ужин готов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун сам вызвался готовить. Хиёри бы в жизни не подумал, что после школы Джун решит пойти на повара, оставив теннис редким хобби. Но признавал, что давно замечал за ним подобные увлечения. А когда хвалил, Джун опускал взгляд и шипел, чтоб заткнулся. Милый ребёнок, не правда ли? Совсем не меняется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, Джун. Мы идём.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса улыбается стоящему в дверном проёме Джуну, со вздохом убирает учебники.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На время экзаменов они прекращают концертную деятельность, чтоб потом впахивать с ещё бо́льшим усердием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун, а что на ужин? Рыбные тепаньки?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Обойдёшься, Охии-сан. Мы только вчера их ели.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вредный Джун-кун, не хочешь побаловать меня больше раза в неделю?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я со школьной скамьи твои капризы исполняю, задрал уже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С тем, что задрал, не поспоришь. Поспим сегодня вместе? — Хиёри игриво подмигивает ему, а Джун закатывает глаза, делает ручкой и скрывается на кухне. Нагиса цедит смешок в кулак и тянется, чтоб пригладить волосы Хиёри.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Чего-чего? Какой храм?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бапуон в Камбодже, Охии-сан. Опять на уши присел?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А лучше бы на член…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса кивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, Джун. Профессор сказала, что всё займёт от силы неделю. От храма мало что осталось, с каждым годом он глубже уходит в песок. Хотелось бы успеть поизучать его. Но если это повредит нашему расписанию, я откажусь…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не повредит. — Ибара качает головой, без лишних слов забирает из тарелки Нагисы жареную фасоль, перекладывает к себе. Нагиса улыбается в благодарность. — Последний экзамен у Джуна, плюс полторы недели сверху на отдых всем нам. Времени предостаточно, Ваше Превосходительство.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри угрюмо хрустит маринованной редькой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Признаться, все они выглядели паршиво: с кругами под глазами и унылыми выражениями на лицах с недосыпом. Ибаре особенно доставалось в это время, потому что звонки посреди ночи, резкие подрывания с кровати для отправки факсов или писем на другой конец земного шара, не были редкостью. Хиёри честно ждал момента, чтоб надавить на КосПро с просьбой отвязаться хотя бы на время их отпуска и экзаменов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А может, и вообще после ужина позвонит и любезно попросит не трогать их. Ибара и так вернулся слишком поздно сегодня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса расстраивается, когда он плохо спит и стремительно худеет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун, очень вкусный рис. Что за соус? — Ибара заинтересованно роется в тарелке палочками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мой… В смысле, сам придумал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О! — восхищённо выдаёт Хиёри. — А я думал, покупной какой — кто знает, что там в этих ваших супермаркетах ещё продавать могут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охии-сан, ты сам уже сколько лет шляешься по сомнительным забегаловкам и круглосуточным магазинчикам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подумаешь, пару раз зашёл. Да и когда это было?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Когда ты в панике звонил мне поздно вечером и чуть не плакал, что у тебя нет налички, терминал по техническим причинам не работал, а тебе срочно потребовалось затариться на ночь магазинным бенто в жопе города?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это было всего раз!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты мог попросить меня приготовить!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …ты поэтому до сих пор мне припоминаешь? — Хиёри щурится, наклоняется поближе, кокетливо пихает Джуна плечом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пошёл ты знаешь куда, Охии-сан?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ночью обязательно схожу!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Так вышло, что обилие свободных комнат не приносило никому из них уюта. Неловкие вопросы о том, кто и где будет спать, не озвучивались, но каждый думал про себя, что хорошо бы спать в своей комнате. И первое время они действительно пытались. А потом Хиёри находили утром в постели Джуна или Ибары, может, вовсе спящим в обнимку с Нагисой. Или все вместе они заваливались кучно на диван в гостиной и дрыхли до утра, после воя на затёкшие шеи и плечи. Или надирались, возвращаясь с концертов, до состояния, что бельё Нагисы собирали по квартире толпой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара до сих пор краснеет, даже когда она юбку задирает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мысль спать всем вместе в самой большой из спален озвучилась на удивление синхронно. Остальные они приспособили под рабочие кабинеты или комнаты отдыха для-тех-кто-правда-хочет-спать, звукоизоляционную — под репетиции, а ту, где окно было во всю стену, под учебную. От количества книг и учебников там ломились книжные шкафы, а по полу приходилось ступать осторожно. Уборка раз в неделю не спасала — Нагиса если читала, то взапой и лёжа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри думает о том, как же всё это паршиво. Ну, то есть, жить всем вместе, делить свою принцессу с Джуном или Ибарой. Ему стыдно и за ревность, и за жадность, и за всё на свете, что связано с Нагисой. Он до сих пор помнит, каких усилий ему стоило принятие факта, что Ибара был у неё первым. Хиёри тогда вознамерился не просто погнать его взашей, но и развалить и юнит, и саб-юниты. Запереть Нагису дома, покупать ей красивую одежду, кормить с рук, целовать перед сном, а до этого — её колени, бёдра и каждый изящный пальчик.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Хиёри как никто знает, сколь сильно Нагиса любит их. А потому прикусил язык и замолчал. Ну, Ибара так Ибара. В конце концов, к этой скользкой змее он проникся и прикипел, а отомстить успел достаточное количество спущенных на очки раз.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри думает, что всё это паршиво настолько же, насколько чудесны их свободные отношения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун кусает его за нижнюю губу, отвешивает смачный шлепок по бедру. Хиёри вскрикивает, и чужая ладонь с усилием закрывает ему рот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун шепчет на ухо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потише, Охии-сан. Наги-сенпай разбудишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри кивает. Смаргивает слёзы, и Джун толкает его от себя, хватая за волосы на затылке и утыкая сопливой мордой в подушку. Загоняет он по самое основание, пока Хиёри, прищурив один глаз, считает количество раскиданных по постели, завязанных на узелок презервативов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …три ночи уже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Замирают оба, только Джун — в Хиёри. Тот со стоном вертит головой по влажной подушке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса стоит в дверном проёме, жмётся плечом к косяку и пытается убрать с лица взъерошенные волосы. И смотрит на них совершенно безучастно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А ещё она в домашних штанах и майке с логотипом «Eden». И спала на диване в учебке, засидевшись допоздна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри готов спорить, что у Джуна в один миг стал больше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, прости нас, Нагиса-чан, — он хихикает, приподнимается на локтях. Джун шумно сглатывает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса вертит головой, и оба прекрасно видят в темноте, как загорается её взгляд. Изучает их дотошно, внимательно. А когда говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, всё нормально, — голос надламывается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ваше Превосходительство, почему вы… Оу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара замирает за её спиной, а потом тяжко вздыхает. Вот кто, а он точно ещё даже не ложился.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы опять? Нам же завтра рано вставать…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса задумчиво жуёт нижнюю губу, а потом глядит на Ибару через плечо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы можем опоздать, верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да. У Джуна всё-таки стал больше. А у Хиёри каменный стояк и он хочет скулить оттого, насколько это больно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Когда Нагиса направляется к ним, на ходу стягивает через голову майку, спускает с бёдер штаны, Хиёри осознаёт, что она без белья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хочется горько усмехнуться и спросить, куда делась его робкая и застенчивая принцесса, что не могла связать двух слов и цеплялась за Цуму-Цуму, когда тот показывал ей Юменосаки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хочется, да не можется, потому что подросшая и сочная Нагиса, глотая стоны и всхлипы от двойного проникновения, целует его в лобок и низ живота, прикусывает возле пупка. А потом тянется, чтоб оставить на соске яркий и красочный засос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри Томоэ много что хочется. Но по-кошачьи холодным носом Нагиса тыкается в его щёку, следом целует с привкусом спермы — чьей, вообще-то, не важно. Ведь сосёт она не хуже, чем поёт.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. хиёджун, ибара (романтика, бротп)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>мне когда-то сказали что это мягко и тепло и тут нет еротики и порнографии и только одно матерное слово<br/>041118</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Джун наблюдает, как Хиёри вертится перед зеркалом. Ворчит. Кажется, не может уложить волосы, как хочет. Оборачивается на него, Джуна, и смотрит так, словно «почему ты ещё не помог мне?!».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кровавая Мэри топчет лапами колени Джуна, заваливается на спину, и Джун пальцами перебирает короткий жёсткий мех на её животе. Возмущённое сопение вместе с шагами всё ближе, и приходится поднять взгляд, ведь Хиёри, укоризненно топая ногой, сложив руки на груди, стоит напротив и смотрит сверху вниз. Одна прядь его волос протестующе топорщится в противоположную укладке сторону. Всем своим видом показывает, что ебать она Хиёри в рот хотела, торчит, как хочет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-то случилось? — Джун даже не улыбается. Он научился давить на глотку своему раболепному трепету и не жмуриться на ослепительное сияние Хиёри Томоэ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Случилось! — Хиёри дрыгается, пытается ухватить пальцами прядь волос, но та игриво ускользает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Падает на нос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри в бешенстве, но Джун хватает его за запястье и тянет вниз, на пол. Второй рукой ласково шлёпает Мэри по пушистому заду, и любимица понимающе соскакивает с колен. Мнёт лапами край кровати, ждёт, пока Хиёри усядется в ногах Джуна удобнее, а следом кладёт лапки ему на плечи. Хиёри смеётся, когда она мокрым носом тычется в ухо, говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот видишь, девочка моя, какой Джун-кун недогадливый, всё ему надо подсказывать! — и дует щёки. Тем временем Джун вооружается двумя разными расчёсками, лаком для волос. Не понимает, как Хиёри раньше жил без него — такой беспомощный в бытовых мелочах! — и, главное, как жил он сам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Джуна щиплет в носу и мутнеет взгляд всякий раз, когда он думает об этом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ноющая боль в груди вытравливает улыбку на его губах.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Джун покупает в автомате переслащенный кофе (господи, он ведь терпеть такой не может), держит горячий стаканчик за самый ободок. Прижимает к груди Мэри — малышка выныривала наружу самым кончиком носа, недовольно фыркала и ныряла обратно в куртку — и думает, как сильно не хочет возвращаться в общежитие. Джун вообще не хочет быть там, где нет Охии-сана. Ведь утром тот сказал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун, на выходные я поеду домой, брат заедет за мной. Ты же будешь по мне скучать? Будешь, Джун-кун? Что значит «нет»?! Ты обязан по мне скучать, ведь я по тебе буду!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>А после занятий заглянул к нему в пустой класс, подобрался к задремавшему на парте Джуну и погладил загривок. Пальцами так, растопырив. И провёл ногтями до самого затылка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун, — позвал, усаживаясь напротив, и повторил: — Ты же будешь по мне скучать, да? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун тогда мог лишь глазами хлопать, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и думать, сильно ли покраснел, сильно ли дрожал, пока Хиёри прикасался к нему. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кивнул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Отлично, Джун-кун! Надеюсь, Мэричка не даст тебе грустить и присмотрит за тобой. Корми её как следует, понял меня?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Конечно, Охии-сан, и себя тоже буду. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И не забывай выгуливать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проклятье, тебя не будет всего два дня, завязывай с нотациями. Я знаю, как ухаживать за животными.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Само собой, ведь за себе подобными…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он засмеялся, когда Джун махнул на него рукой, ускакал из класса. А Джун потом выглядывал в окно, наблюдал, как Хиёри обнимается с братом, садится, конечно же, на пассажирское сидение. Долго провожал посеревший горизонт взглядом, сползая обратно на стул, и слышал, кажется, как отчаянно скулит затосковавшая Кровавая Мэри в их общажной комнате.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мэри ли?..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Остывший кофе кажется ещё мерзотнее. Джун сверлит ополовиненный бумажный стаканчик взглядом, хмурится. По щелчку пальцев в голове проигрывается надоевшее и звонкое: «Джун-кун, не морщи лоб, ты и без того людей пугаешь!». И Джун на автомате расслабляется, в укор самому себе качает головой, торопится избавиться от сладкой бурды в стакане и уйти с людного проспекта. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Звонкое: «И не забывай выгуливать!» — толкает в сторону собачьей площадки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун расстёгивает куртку, и Мэри кажет наружу свой крохотный чёрный носик. Она совсем плюшевая, она ещё малышка, и Джун осторожно спускает её на землю, разматывает повод шлейки. Он думает, что, пожалуй, и правда похож на неё. Даже без лишнего упоминания от Охии-сана. Его тоже подобрали. Любезно пустили под крыло. Заглянули в потускневшие глаза. Пригладили волосы и сказали, держа за руки, что «ты прекрасен, я хочу тебя себе, я всегда подбираю таких, как ты». </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вы знали, что звезда Реймея — та ещё заноза в заднице? Вы знали, что звезда Реймея встаёт каждый день в одно и то же время, как по щелчку пальцев? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вы знали, что звезда Реймея любит сладкую зубную пасту и шампунь  с запахом орхидеи?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мэри жмётся к ноге Джуна, мотает хвостиком из стороны в сторону и смотрит на больших резвящихся собак поодаль. Мэри жмётся к ноге Джуна и то и дело поднимает на него свои сияющие глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Джун жмётся в танце к Хиёри и не отводит от него взгляд.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Жаль, что Ибара сегодня не смог составить нам компанию, да? — он улыбается, наклоняясь, чтоб погладить малышку между ушей. Та будто понятливо тявкает в ответ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара, потому что не будет же Джун писать тому из «Трикстаров» просто, чтоб скоротать время. Ибара, потому что иногда он так же молча сидит рядом с Джуном, перебирает пальцами по остывающему стаканчику с кофе и изредка бросает фразы, сдвигая на подбородок хлопковую маску. Например: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Его Превосходительство по выходным спит до обеда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ран-сан всегда улыбается, когда говорит с Его Высочеством по телефону. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да. Джун знает. Хиёри тоже всегда улыбается, болтая с Наги-сенпаем. Ещё ходит по комнате, сидит то тут, то там. Иногда, прижавшись к Джуну сбоку, ерошит ему волосы и перебирает.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На Наги-сенпая Хиёри смотрит так же, как Джун — на Хиёри. На своего Охии-сана, который подбирает обездоленных и брошенных. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара трогает его за плечо. Сначала лаем заходится Мэри, встревоженная испугом Джуна. Гавкнуть хочет и сам Джун, перепуганный не на шутку. Оборачивается, почти скалится на Ибару, но быстро тушуется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, я не хотел… Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мэри торопится кинуться ему в ноги, признав, и Ибара берёт малышку на руки, смеётся, когда она лижет ему лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У тебя же были дела.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Были, но утром Его Превосходительство сказал, что поедет на выходные в дом Томоэ, а я… Не получается работать, когда Ран-сана нет рядом, — Джун почему-то опускает плечи, а Ибара смолкает, щурится за стёклами очков. — Ты не знал, что они будут вместе?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мотает головой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ран-сан говорил, что его пригласили родители Его Высочества. Всё-таки они были семьёй какое-то время. Может, решили вспомнить прошлое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара криво усмехается, садится рядом и спускает Кровавую Мэри обратно на землю. Отряхивает колени и куртку от отпечатков её лап. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун, всё в порядке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун в ответ хлопает глазами, тонет в пушистом, купленном Охии-саном, шарфе до самого носа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В порядке?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты же… — Ибара смотрит, как и Мэри, на собак на площадке. — Тебе же говорили нечто вроде: «Не скучай, это всего на выходные»? Хочется верить, что, ну, по нам тоже скучают… Наверное.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун сопит и ёжится от ветра. Ибара смущённо трогает кончик своего холодного носа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ибара. Я тебя терпеть не могу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тот усмехается. А потом предлагает провести выходные вместе — чтоб не так тоскливо было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А Мэри?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что с ней? — Ибара опускает взгляд на малышку. Она сияет глазками в ответ. — С нами побудет. Я бы предложил и вовсе её у нас оставить — всё лучше комнаты в общежитии, — но ты будешь против. И Его Высочество тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун хмыкает, прячет руки в карманы и думает, что не так уж всё и плохо. Как-то так уж вышло, (кто бы мог подумать, конечно, точно не Джун) что Ибара озвучивал всё, что у Джуна было на душе. Или у него самого. Или у обоих. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зайдём за кишем с лососем? — бухтит в шарф и прячет порозовевшие щёки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Конечно, — кивает Ибара, — и за пудингом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перехватывает шлейку Мэри. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун! Нагиса-кун сказал, что выходные ты провёл с Ибара-куном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри визжит почти на самое ухо. Джун недовольно шипит и отмахивается, бросает короткое «бесишь» и отворачивается. Но Хиёри продолжает стрекотать, а прочитанный абзац Джуну кажется белым пятном; он начинает с первого предложения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А что вы делали? А Мэричка с вами была? Эта змеюка хорошо с ней обращалась? Если с моей девочкой что-то случилось, я Ибару лично придушу… О, кстати!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Охии-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вкладывает между страниц «Скандала» Сюсаку Эндо закладку, выцепляет взглядом «…малыш спокоен, только когда я рядом» и поворачивается к Хиёри. Говорят, что для детей время тянется, порой, невыносимо медленно. Для них минуты равны часам, а год — целой вечности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот и Хиёри не выдерживает пятисекундного молчания Джуна, укоризненного взгляда, и снова заводится:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, ты чего так на меня смотришь? Я соврал, не буду его убивать. Ибара хоть и противный, но наверняка обращался с Мэричкой хорошо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прядь волос снова нигилистски топорщится. Джун хихикает и тянется пригладить её. Хиёри замирает на месте, вхолостую хлопая ртом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ибара был с Кровавой Мэри более чем учтив. Он, наверное, о Наги-сенпае так не заботится, как о Мэри…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Много ты знаешь про его заботу! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …и мы отлично провели время. Как и вы, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не знаю, что вы там делали, — Хиёри отпихивает его руку, буквально падает на Джуна сверху и обнимает. Книга грохочет по полу, Джун скрипит зубами под чужим весом. — Но родители были обеспокоены зимним SS и пожалели, что не додумались пригласить и вас двоих. Так что в следующий раз поедем все вместе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун сразу тушуется, торопится обнять своего Охии-сана в ответ и ткнуться носом ему в макушку. Мэри подлезает сбоку, смотрит на них сияющими глазами. Джун смотрит на Хиёри точно так же. Точно так же, как и весь Реймей. Но только Джун знает, что звезда школы любит шампунь с запахом орхидей и сладкую зубную пасту. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И что проклятая прядь волос поддаётся лишь ему, никак не тупому Охии-сану. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>— Джун. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вздрагивает. Кажется, они так и задремали: сидя на диване, укрывшись одним пледом, с Кровавой Мэри между ними. Под синее мерцание телевизора.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Надеюсь, я не выгляжу как ты, — Ибара тихо посмеивается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага, выглядишь в разы хуже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ибара фыркает, снимает очки и придвигается поближе к Джуну, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Сонная Мэри потревожено мнёт плед лапами, топчется, затем сворачивается в клубок. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, иногда бывает. Но я имел в виду влюблённым. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун некоторое время смотрит на синий экран, слушает сопение обоих. Потом:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …я думал, не сильно заметно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ага. Мечтай. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. нагиджун (у них такой сех что можно подумать они женатики)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>250119</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Джун обнимает подушку, утыкается в неё лицом и глухо мычит. Поджимает пальцы на ногах, разъезжается коленями по простыне, и судорога сухого оргазма выдавливает из него гортанный стон. А Нагиса, склоняясь и прижимаясь щекой к его остывающей от пота спине, догоняется в пару резких и грубых толчков. Кончает он всегда тихо, с каким-то бархатным шипением, и Джун чувствует, как крепко чужие руки стискивают его поперёк груди, на ухо дышат жарко и тяжело. Член выскальзывает из его расслабленной задницы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса весь такой тактильный и сентиментальный, и Джун неловко ёрзает по подушке, вдавленный в кровать. На часах три ночи, и единственная мысль в его ватной, опухшей от оргазмов голове: «мы всё проебали». Пошевелиться не может, объятия не ослабели, а Нагиса, кажется, и вовсе задремал: ровное и спокойное его дыхание в районе загривка, и Джуну щекотно и ещё мурашки с головы до пят. Он скребётся рукой по простыне, отщёлкивает пальцами повисший с краю использованный презерватив — тот падает на пол к ещё парочке таких же.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ужас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Какой кошмар.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун знает, что утром от него не останется ничего, кроме ленивой неги, глупой улыбочки, и Охии-сан будет смеяться и шутить свои дебильные шутки, тыкать пальцами в болезненные засосы под воротником рубашки. Будет нести свою смущающую чушь, журить в ответ на попытки огрызнуться и трепать по волосам почти отечески. Джуна от такого прошибает холодным потом не меньше, чем от поцелуев Нагисы в  шею. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос у Нагисы хриплый. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он трётся носом о влажный тёмный загривок, целует обнажённое плечо — и Джун съёживается в объятиях, как напуганный котёнок. Крепкие руки змеиными кольцами крепче обвивают поперёк груди. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вы задремали, Наги-сенпай? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса сопит и приподнимается, чтоб убрать одну руку и ухватить Джуна за подбородок. А у Джуна губы болят, опухли и растрескались от укусов, и он скулит в липкий и влажный поцелуй, хватает чужое запястье. Лениво ворочает языком, находя в себе силы лишь безвольно открывать рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Извини, Джун. Я перестарался?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нагиса спрашивает такие вещи и смотрит прямо в душу. С этим пологом из своих длинных, лезущих в лицо волос, хрустящих под щекой Джуна и в сжатых его пальцах; с выражением бесстрастно-отстраненным, но горящими от прилившей крови щеками и скулами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Н-нет, я… — Джуну приходится отвернуться. — Всё в порядке. Я в порядке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>По голосу слышит, что Нагиса улыбается. Снова наклоняется, чтоб поцеловать и вылизать саднящие губы, погладить пальцами подбородок и прокатить меж ногтей, царапая, дрожащий кадык.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда ты не против…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вздрагивает и подбирается, смотрит на Нагису в ответ и видит, как выражение лица того сменяется на тревожное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Извини, нет…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он ещё и извиняется! И делает это так, что Джун чувствует себя виноватым, а не заебавшимся и без сил даже на глубокий вдох. И думает, остались ли у них презервативы, а не о том, осталось ли хоть что-то от него самого. Могло показаться, что последнее — вот оно, влажными белыми пятнами на грязном постельном белье, твою мать, да повсюду, даже на пол попало, так сильно Джун не сдерживался, а Нагиса вертел его, как игрушку, словно тот ничего не весил. Но вот Джун вздыхает, трётся носом о плечо Нагисы и чмокает совсем невесомо; у него, вообще-то, даже говорить сил не особо. Потому мотает головой и взглядом указывает на изорванные упаковки из-под презервативов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ох, кажется, они кончились. Тогда нет? — уточняет Нагиса с детской непосредственностью, скребёт чужой затылок и вздыхает так тоскливо и протяжно над самым ухом, что Джун не выдерживает:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно и без них, т-только внутрь не кончайте, Наги-сенпай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот чёртов Наги-сенпай пялится на него во все глаза, будто не верит, а потом улыбается своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, с морщинками в уголках глаз и капельками ямочек на щеках, и Джун думает: «похуй, если кончит, вообще-то». </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Джун, выглядишь заёбанным. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вздыхает, утыкается лицом в сложенный на столе шарф и показывает Ибаре средний палец. Охии-сан за их спинами трещит какую-то чепуху и явно хочет доебаться, но временит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И на том спасибо.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. хиёджун (романтика на хую два бантика, юст)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>170319</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Джун ненавидит это чувство. Противное такое, назойливое. Пытался прогнать его взмахом руки перед самым носом, но пальцами ловил только воздух. Раздосадовано вздыхал, опуская плечи и взгляд, изучал потёртые носки своих посеревших кед. Усмехался, прикидывая в голове, какими ещё словами их обзовёт Охии-сан, потащит ли в торговый центр, ведь «айдолу несолидно ходить в таком, боже мой, Джун-кун, ты что, совсем глупый?».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вытягивает ноги, а руки — над головой, и сладко хрустит позвонками. Когда погодка хорошая, ощущение собственной неполноценности повержено делает шаг назад. А там, где Джун наедине с собой, за закрытой ли дверью спальни, в одиночестве ли в танцевальном зале, оно горячим сожалением о своём существовании разливается под кожей. И расчёсанные до красноты предплечья приходится прятать под рукавами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Класс затихает, ведь Охии-сан привлекает к себе всё внимание. Часть его достаётся и Джуну. Тот хмурится, морщится, шепчет одними губами: «Охии-сан, ты совсем охерел?!», — и вылетает в коридор. Тянет принцессу за рукав да подальше от посторонних глаз — нечего одноклассникам, как и вообще всему миру, слышать тот бред, который будет вскоре озвучен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри сопротивляется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун, куда ты меня тащишь? И что за настроение? Погодка плохая? А я говорил тебе, что утро надо начинать с…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Завались, Охии-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что значит «завались»?! — визжит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун молча выпихивает его на крышу школы, хлопает дверью за своей спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тут ветрено. Ёжатся оба.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну и зачем ты притащил меня сюда? Джун-кун, серьёзно, тут же холодрыга! — картинно обнимает себя за плечи и дует губы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чего хотел?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот так бы сразу! Хотел спросить, во сколько ты сегодня освободишься, потому что нам надо отработать твою хореографию. Мне она не нравится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Жар приливает к щекам, стекает под кожей по шее и плечам до самых запястий. Джун опускает взгляд и угрюмо сопит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В четыре буду свободен, — отвечает тихо и в глаза не смотрит. — Встретимся в зале?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, там и встретимся, — Хиёри фыркает, нравоучительно топает ножкой и, видимо, хочет сказать что-то ещё. Но открывает рот — и молчит. Глядит на Джуна внимательно, щурится. Ветер смешно треплет светлые кудри, набрасывает на такое серьёзное лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун косится исподлобья и думает, что подобное выражение Охии-сану не идёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что-то ещё?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, только это хотел сказать. И вообще, Джун-кун! — Хиёри снова повышает голос, подскакивает, хватает за ладони. — Ого, горячие!.. Так вот. Пошли обедать.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>На последнем ударе Джун пропускает вдох, а капля пота процарапывает скулу. Он смотрит на своё отражение в зеркальной стене, на Охии-сана, чуть двигает запястьем, руку немного выше — теперь точно на одном уровне. Хиёри, может, только делает вид, что не замечает, и улыбается, кивает. Говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Теперь намного лучше. Молодец, Джун-кун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда гладит по влажным волосам, даже не морщась брезгливо, у Джуна покалывает щёки и в носу. Он, наконец, выпрямляется, прогибается в спине, а потом решает и вовсе лечь на холодный пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почти восемь вечера. Гудят голова и ноги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он лежит, раскинув конечности в стороны, а Хиёри присаживается рядом, тыкает что-то в телефоне, беспроводная колонка задыхается обрывками пролистываемых композиций. Потом смолкает, а телефон Хиёри откладывает в сторону.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сегодня ночевать будем у меня дома.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С какой это стати? — Джун запрокидывает голову, трётся затылком о деревянный пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С такой, Джун-кун, — голос звучит игриво так, завлекающе. — Хиёри Томоэ так захотел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну, с этого и надо было начинать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун угукает, кивает и жмурится. За закрытыми веками жёлтые пятна, а ещё ему кажется, что чёртов Охии-сан творит какие-то манипуляции над его лицом. Но открывать глаза Джун не торопится — сил нет. Чувствует, как прохладными пальцами со лба убирают налипшие волосы. А затем Охии-сан коротко хихикает, пол скрипит под его весом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пойду переодеваться. И ты тоже, Джун-кун. Если заснёшь, твои проблемы, ждать не буду!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун вздыхает и решает, что времени у него вполне хватит на ещё один прогон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри как-то сказал ему пароль от своего телефона. А потом от всего, что имеет. Кроме, разве что, счёта в банке. Всучил кучу телефонных номеров «на всякий случай», озвучил имена всех членов семьи, рассказал о своём детстве, о Нагиса-куне, о любимом старшем брате, ещё раз о Нагиса-куне. Потребовал того же от Джуна, но тот расщедрился только на группу крови и скупой пересказ о младшей школе. Хиёри, конечно, остался недоволен, возмущался, что Джун-кун ему не доверяет, считает, наверное, глупым, как тебе не стыдно, Джун-кун! Ты неблагодарный!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но хрен тебе, Охии-сан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун усмехается, устало тыкает пароль в телефоне Охии-сана и включает музыку на повтор.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из отражения на него смотрит взъерошенный юноша в потной майке, с потухшим взглядом и едва розовеющими предплечьями, запястьями.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если Охии-сан замечает, то почему молчит?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хиёри говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун, выбирай подушку!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун хлопает глазами и не понимает, какой в это смысл. Есть ли он. Это простая подушка, Охии-сан, с чего бы…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А с какой стороны кровати спать хочешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В первый раз, оставаясь ночевать в доме Томоэ, Джун спал в отдельной комнате. Но посреди ночи Хиёри приполз к нему, тряхнул за плечо, пробурчал, что ему одиноко, что он не может уснуть, зная, что «его Джун-кун спит за стенкой». А там и выволок из тёплой постели, утащил в свою и обвил руками-ногами до удушья. Сонно тыкался носом в щёку, лепетал губами что-то нескладное, наутро и вовсе чуть не спихнул на пол. У Джуна тогда болела спина и шея — он боялся шевелиться в течение ночи. Но кто ж знал, что Охии-сан спит крепко, хоть над самым ухом кричи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне без разницы. И на подушку тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри обиженно надувает свои румяные щёки, ворчит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Глупый Джун-кун, совсем не ценит моей заботы, а ведь у него шея болит от неудобных подушек. Кто о нём будет заботиться, как не я? Тоже мне!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун фыркает от смеха.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Болит потому, что я во сне даже двинуться не могу. Охии-сан слишком крепко меня обнимает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разумеется! — очевидное очень возмущает Хиёри. — Как я могу не обнимать тебя, если ты спишь рядом?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он требовательно хлопает по белоснежным простыням рядом с собой, и Джун торопится нырнуть под пушистое одеяло, натянуть до самого носа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охии-сан всегда был окружён ароматами. Неуловимыми такими, лёгкими. Наверное, думал Джун, это одеколон. А потом понял, что запах исходит от одежды, от самого Охии-сана, от всего, что его окружает, чего он касается. Джуну иногда было сложно сосредоточиться на уроках, на домашней работе, ведь если Охии-сан прикасался к нему, ощущение присутствия после не отпускало. Щекотало ноздри, волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вот и сейчас, вдыхая запах постельного белья, чужой майки на размер меньше, он чувствовал, как жар накатывает на лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что, — Хиёри игриво урчит на самое ухо, Джун сползает по подушке вниз, прячась, — вкусно пахнет? Узнаёшь? Это тот самый кондиционер для белья из магазина, где мы с тобой были!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Неужели Хиёри Томоэ сходил в простолюдинский магазин за бюджетным кондиционером для белья с ароматом «горных долин»?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот ещё! Буду я сам по таким местам таскаться. Только с Джун-куном, — Хиёри пристраивается под боком, уже привычно обнимает поперёк груди. — Мне нравится, как пахнет форма Джун-куна…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, он помнил об этом. А ещё о том, как Охии-сан не мог поверить в то, что, надо же, вещи можно стирать не только в химчистке. Джун-кун, конечно, посмеялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хиёри Томоэ даже нижнее бельё в химчистку сдаёт, но, какая досада, шутку не поняли и смертельно оскорбились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глупый Охии-сан.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Джун-кун. Спишь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Твоими стараниями — нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хиёри замирает, замолкает, кажется, отчасти смущённый, а Джун сосредоточенно прислушивается: неужели и правда больше ни слова не скажет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты молодец, Джун-кун. Отлично сегодня поработал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун, вообще-то, рад, что Хиёри задёргивает плотные шторы на ночь: так не видно его горящих щёк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, что ты потом ещё пару раз без меня танец прогнал. Я видел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …Подсматривал? — Джун шепчет, ведь дышать становится труднее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хотел отругать тебя, что долго копаешься, но передумал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джун с усилием жмурится, а затем поворачивается на бок и сгребает пискнувшего Хиёри в охапку. Жарко дышит ему в макушку, чувствует себя невозможно сонным, невероятно польщённым. Свербёж под кожей время от времени сходит на нет, и Джун очень надеется, что однажды это мерзкое чувство его окончательно покинет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда он собирается с силами, чтоб сказать, что ради глупого Охии-сана будет стараться ещё усерднее, тот уже видит третий сон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ну, оно и к лучшему. Нечего тебе слышать подобное, Охии-сан. Обойдёшься.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. нацуцуму (дрочка, футфетиш)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>070619</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Нацуме ведёт бровью и волосы с лица убирает, цепляет прядь за ухо, пяткой давит сильнее. Цумуги съёживается, цедит сквозь зубы жалкий скулёж и складывается пополам, лбом утыкаясь в острую коленку Нацуме. Он жмурится и шлёпает губами, как брошенная на берег рыба, хочет что-то сказать, ёрзает в нетерпении по полу и дёргает плечами, запястьями, пытаясь высвободить связанные галстуком руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не в этот раз, СЕНПАЙ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме хмыкает самодовольно и жестом властным и нарочито небрежным зачёсывает его влажные кудри, открывая лоб высокий и горячий.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нац…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги поднимает на него поплывший без очков взгляд, щурится, всматриваясь. Его потряхивает, как в лихорадке, щёки и скулы пунцовеют, пересохшие губы языком облизывает. И в Нацуме вдруг такая токсичная ярость вскипает, что он дёргает его за волосы, отнимая от коленки, как от мамкиной груди, наклоняется сам поближе, а пяткой съезжает вниз. Проминает пах теперь пальцами ноги, медленно и с усилием, прощупывает твёрдый ствол, большим пальцем — мягкую сочащуюся головку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги хнычет в голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме пялится в его горящее лицо и приоткрытый рот, как заворожённый. Опускает взгляд на острый дёргающийся кадык.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги такой белокожий и без изъянов, что яростное бурление поднимается к самому языку, Нацуме насилу сглатывает и накрывает его дрожащее горло ладонью, за волосы продолжая тянуть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сенпай, ты не будешь против, если я тебя ЗАДУШУ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги испуганно распахивает глаза, с усилием пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на скалящемся Нацуме, но тот сгребает кудри на затылке в кулак и оттягивает голову назад.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хочешь сказать: «Если это искупит мою вину, то не ПРОТИВ»?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ладонь у Нацуме небольшая и узкая, жилистую шею не обхватывает даже наполовину. Цумуги, возможно, не знает, но тело у него потрясающее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И не узнает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги смаргивает слёзы, выступившие от испуга ли или боли, но кое-как кивает. Нацуме кажется, что волосы трещат от натяжения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ну, конечно. Как иначе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нац-Нацуме-кун, — голос сиплый и слышно едва-едва. — Мне больно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Тебе </span>
  </em>
  <span>больно, СЕНПАЙ? — тот снова кивает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме разжимает кулак, гладит затылок и скребёт ногтями вспотевший скальп. Умудряется зажать ствол между большим и указательным пальцами, двинуть вверх-вниз, а затем начать методично елозить всей ступнёй. Цумуги замирает сначала, голову на грудь уронив и подобравшись, а затем дёргает рукой, и Нацуме испуганно ахает, когда его хватают за запястье и под поясницей. Он опрокидывается на спину, подгибает ноги, ведомый рефлексами, но Цумуги лишь сверху наваливается, утыкается губами и носом в шею и седлает колено самостоятельно. Сжимает бёдрами сильно, начиная двигаться яростно и остервенело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нацуме моргает в потолок, пока липкий, морозный страх проедает покрытую мурашками кожу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>У Цумуги, лишь на мгновение, взгляд был такой, словно он опять на сцене и весь в белом, а его каблук давит с хрустом и уверенно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нацуме-кун, — бормочет, — Нацуме-кун, Нацуме-кун…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но он здесь, чертовски тяжёлый и настолько вплотную, что глубоко вдохнуть не выходит. Трётся пахом, (Нацуме, кажется, слышит скрип насквозь промокшей ткани брюк) такой податливый и послушный, не имеет смелости даже спущенным с цепи рвануть за глотку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, СЕНПАЙ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Цумуги замирает, с трудом, на дрожащих руках приподнимается, чтоб заглянуть в лицо. Нацуме видит в его влажных блестящих глазах своё отражение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вообще никогда и никого другого в этих глазах не видел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нацуме-кун, я люб!.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Колено с усилием бьёт в пах. Цумуги вскрикивает на полфразе, глаза закатывает и падает на Нацуме уже плашмя. И пока Ньютоновский ком дрожи прокатывается с головы до пят, а самого Цумуги потряхивает, выжимая из пересохшего горла жалкие стоны, Нацуме трёт глаза и отплёвывается от лезущих в лицо кудрей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Обнимает он Цумуги несмело. За шею и плечи, жмурясь до белых вспышек. Вытягивает ногу, сведённую судорогой от тяжести, и выдыхает ему на ухо:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знаю, чёртов моджако. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. курокей (фэнтази ау)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>кейто - писарь при императорском дворе живущий обособленно. куро - псина сутулая (оборотень)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>051019</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Кейто брезгливо поморщился. От рыжего волка, метр в холке да сто кило веса, невыносимо разило мокрой псиной. Сперва не разобрать было, где свалявшаяся шерсть от дождя, а где от крови, но когда тот шагнул всеми четырьмя лапами в круг света, у Кейто сердце к глотке подскочило.</p><p>      Волк раззявил пасть. Кожаные сапоги со следами зубов тяжело громыхнули об пол.</p><p>      Их Кейто подарил ему спустя неделю иждивенчества; сказал, что нечего босоного расхаживать по городу, хочешь выглядеть, как человек, то будь любезен веди себя соответственно и выгляди тоже. Куро даже не пытался возражать; думал, что гримасу от дискомфорта кривит незаметно, но Кейто заметил. И вечером, как бы между прочим, царапая пером сухой пергамент, поинтересовался, не отнести ли обувь сапожнику, не попросить ли сделать дополнительные накладки изнутри, чтоб отросшим когтям комфортнее было.</p><p>      Куро впервые в жизни при нём завилял хвостом.</p><p>      — Обращайся, надо раны обработать, — тяжко выдохнул Кейто, прикрыл глаза, устало потёр переносицу. Раньше он бы сказал, что не станет со своевольной псиной возиться, но время шло, лояльность росла, нравоучений становилось меньше.</p><p>      — Я не буду смотреть, — пообещал он в который раз и скрылся в кладовой.</p><p>      Куро, пока стискивал зубы от трещащих костей да рвущихся сухожилий, краем уха слышал стук склянок, сбивчивое бормотание под нос вперемешку с руганью.</p><p>      Он с трудом выпрямился, покачнулся на нетвёрдых ногах, сморгнул слёзы.</p><p>      К обращению не привыкнуть.</p><p>      Кейто из полумрака то ли ахнул, то ли дух испустил — не разобрать было, так в голове гудело. Куро опустил взгляд вниз, оглядел своё нагое тело. Затянувшиеся, было, раны закровоточили с новой силой. Только пока под кожей клубился жар, а сердце гнало по венам адреналин, боли от них он не чувствовал. Зато на лицо Кейто взглянешь и покажется, что чувствует её он.</p><p>      — Во имя благоразумия, не мог бы ты быть осторожнее? — руки у него дрожали. Он разогрел в ладонях какие-то твёрдые, зверско пахнушие масла — и Куро зашипел, когда те плёнкой покрыли вспоротые рёбра.</p><p>      Собравшись с силами, выдохнул:</p><p>      — Я нашёл од--... одного из них.</p><p>      — И? — Кейто встал у него за спиной. Узкая ладонь прошлась вниз по острым позвонкам. — Понравилось драть ему глотку?</p><p>      — Откуда ты… ай! — Куро вздрогнул. Кейто промял пальцами края раны под левой лопаткой. Кровь чернильными кляксами брызнула на его пальцы, а у Куро звериные уши встопорщились из копны волос. Шерсть на хвосте вздыбилась.</p><p>      — Клинки с ядом были, — пояснил он быстрее, чем Кейто успел возмутиться. А затем глянул через плечо, осклабился: — Пришлось решать, что важнее: информация или один крошечный порез.</p><p>      Кейто проследил за тяжёлой каплей пота, процарапавшей его висок, и резюмировал:</p><p>      — Кретин.</p><p>      Куро улыбнулся и опустил голову. Ведь не поспоришь. Но Кейто не осуждал: знал, как важно для Куро отыскать сестру. И как винит тот себя, что недоглядел — поди найди в нынешние века оборотней такого редкого окраса. От незрелой малышки толку мало было, поэтому хоть и с опаской Куро поглядывал на кожевников и меховщиков, но был уверен, что время есть. Не много его, но есть.</p><p>      От благодарности и прилива странно-горячей нежности в раненой груди стало тесно. Точно под ладонью Кейто, которая замерла напротив сердца.</p><p>      — Ещё раз явишься в таком виде — на ковёр пущу.</p><p>      — Больше не повторится, — пообещал Куро, но оба понимали, что повторится.</p><p>      </p><p>      Сапоги Кейто приставил к камину. Нравоучительно покачал головой на сквозные следы от зубов, видно было по выражению лица, как клубится внутри ком морали да нравоучений. Но — промолчал. Запретил лезть в кровать, даже обращённым.</p><p>      — Издеваешься?! Я только тебя в порядок привёл, хочешь мне постель кровью залить?</p><p>      Куро согласился, потому забрался с ногами на мягкую козетку, а Кейто, помявшись немного, устроился рядом. Привалился к его горячему боку спиной, запрокинул голову и потёрся затылком о плечо. Ни слова не сказал про одежду, но Куро и сам в состоянии был хотя бы штаны натянуть. Не без проблем, зато сам!</p><p>      — Нашёл повод для гордости, — читалось в глазах Кейто.</p><p>      Он немного поёрзал, а Куро, поморщившись, приобнял рукой да непросохшим хвостом, который Кейто тут же брезгливо оттолкнул.</p><p>      — Не нравится мне цвет твоей крови. Вероятно, потребуется помощь.</p><p>      — Того красноволосого мага?</p><p>      — Того “красноволосого мага”. Яды и дикие волки не мой профиль. Я всё-таки чистописец, а не лекарь.</p><p>      И не воин, — подумал про себя Куро. Но явно столь же безрассудный, раз втащил в дом приблудившегося рыжего волка и разрешил остаться.</p><p>      Жар опалил щёки и шею.</p><p>      Куро дёрнул ухом и потянул носом воздух: бадьян и расторопша. Наутро ему станет дурно, но он знал — Кейто присмотрит. Поругается, конечно, будет смешно расхаживать взад-вперёд и слишком уж сильно нервничать для того, кому дела нет до своевольной псины. Но будет рядом и даже за руку себя подержать даст, как сейчас, сплетя пальцы в замок и выровняв дыхание.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. нагихиё (романтика, юст ибары)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>daughter "burn it down"<br/>131019</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Осознание приходит не сразу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Ибара наблюдает за ними. За их горящими взглядами. За их руками, как они держатся, хватаются друг за друга (когда холодает, Нагиса заботливо греет пальцы Хиёри в горсти, к лицу подносит и жарко дышит). За их шагами: нога в ногу, в одном темпе. За тем, как сокращается расстояние между ними всякий раз, стоит лишь отвернуться — сразу краем уха улавливает сухой звук поцелуя, смешок тихий и ехидный.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Ибара наблюдает поверх очков за тем, как они влюблены. И Джун, сидящий рядом, закатывает глаза и слишком драматизирует, тяжко вздыхая. Шепчет одними губами:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Охии-сан сейчас лопнет от счастья.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      И Ибара, пожалуй, согласен. Улыбается, кладёт ладонь на колено Джуну и хочет расхохотаться, когда тот морщится, отодвигается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Не твори хуйни, — ворчит и втягивает голову в плечи. Того и гляди в обивке дивана утонет. Он очень пытается — Ибара видит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Всё лучше, чем наблюдать за этими…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      За ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри прижимается бедром.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри гладит запястье.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри сладенько, по-блядски улыбается и шепчет что-то на ухо, и Нагиса шепчет в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Рядом с Хиёри он выглядит слишком живым. Ибара не привык к такому. И каждый раз, стоит им собраться вместе, наблюдает за тем, как расцветает Нагиса.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Наблюдает за тем, как он гаснет, стоит Хиёри уйти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Ваше Превосходительство, — зовёт Ибара, и задремавший Нагиса вздрагивает. Глаза открывает — и взгляд посеревший. На Ибаре фокусируется с неохотой. — Вам стоит пойти в спальню, не стоит спать здесь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Нагиса только кивает. Послушный и покорный, такой незаинтересованный, когда один.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Ибаре тошно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Принести Вам одеяло? — пасует, снимая очки, протирая краем футболки. — Если хотите, посижу рядом, пока не заснёте.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>И было бы неплохо ответить мне, наконец, Ваше Превосходительство. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Не стоит, — Нагиса с усилием садится, опускает голову. Тяжело и густо опадают волосы. Ибара тянется пригладить их. — Тебе самому бы поспать, завтра тяжёлый день.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Когда прижимается щекой к ладони, Ибара испуганно замирает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Так страшно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Нагиса бросает на него быстрый, нечитаемый и такой скользкий взгляд исподлобья. Хочет что-то сказать, вероятно. Но попробуй пойми! Ибара силён в цифрах, холодном расчёте, человеческих слабостях и силе и стратегиях. В сортах дерьма разбирается, только не в том, как чужой огонь разжечь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Он гладит Нагису под затылком и по шее. Говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Лучше в спальню, всё-таки, — и Нагиса безвольно поддаётся, когда его за руку тянут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Позже Ибара напишет Джуну, прямо посреди ночи, как утомляют его дети, и Джун ответит, что его тоже.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. нагихиё (сех, бдсм, любовь-морковь куда деваться)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emika "Close"<br/>211219</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Хиёри это даже забавным кажется.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Вот Нагиса заправляет ему волосы за ухо, касается своей улыбкой тёплой щеки и шепчет: «Я люблю тебя, Хиёри-кун». Поясницу гладит и вверх по позвонкам, каждый поочерёдно перебирая. Скоблит короткими ногтями затылок — у Хиёри мурашки, и от дрожи потряхивает, и внутренности сладкой, тягучей судорогой сводит, не вдохнуть. Он жмётся ближе, теснее, липнет кожей, перетирает между тел каждую каплю пота и лижется, зубами метит тугие сухожилия на шее Нагисы. Тот тихо усмехается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Нагиса терпеливый, послушный, податливый. Хиёри знает: он согласится на любой каприз, причуду, разве что брови сведёт к переносице, если будет недоволен, но вслух не скажет. Хиёри мог бы попросить:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Нагиса-кун, свяжи меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Или:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Нагиса-кун, отхлестай меня стеком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Или:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Плюнь мне в лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Или:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Придуши меня, Нагиса-кун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      И он бы всё сделал. С выражением лица непроницаемым, дыханием глубоким и ровным. Может, руки бы немного дрожали, пока пальцы с усилием сжимают трахею. Ну, а так…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Хиёри-кун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Он всегда в глаза смотрит. А вот Хиёри долго не выдерживает и жмурится. Покрепче его бока коленями сдавливает, начинает ритмично привставать. Ему некомфортно в таком положении, но Нагиса удивительно сглаживать углы умеет: подхватывает под ягодицы широкими ладонями, останавливая. Хиёри сопит, но ему, вообще-то, и так сойдёт — не шевелиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Да ему как угодно с Нагисой сойдёт. И просить ни о чём не надо. С ним Хиёри не трахается, как с Ибарой. Не сношается по-животному, как с Джуном.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      С ним Хиёри занимается любовью до рези в глазах, першения в горле, пока задыхаться не начнёт.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      Он не успевает сглатывать — придушенный стон гортанно булькает, слюна по подбородку стекает. Нагиса стирает её большим пальцем, целует в уголок мокрого рта, в кулак волосы на затылке стискивает. Дышит резко и часто, пыхтит в изгиб шеи и под нижней челюстью носом водит. У Хиёри сил хватило только о смене положения попросить, но Нагиса не ответил, лишь в глаза глянул. Им надо лицом к лицу. Слипаться кожей, ходящими ходуном грудными клетками, бёдрами, руками цепляться и наверняка про себя сожалеть, что ещё ближе стать нельзя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Куда уж.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Хиёри-кун.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри на удивление молчалив. Только стонет да носом шмыгает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Хиёри-кун, — повторяет Нагиса, в ладони баюкая горячий затылок, — я люблю тебя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри несвязно мычит в ответ. Попросить хочет, чтоб придушили, чтоб отхлестали до кровоподтёков, чтоб следов осталось побольше и на подольше. Чтоб Нагиса не только своей нежностью и заботой ему кислород перекрывал, но и болью, отрывистыми вскриками, кровью, редкими каплями сочащейся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Но вместо этого Нагиса обнимает поперёк талии, пальцами мнёт бока, бёдра гладит и спрашивает:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      — Ты в порядке, Хиёри-кун?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Не в порядке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Руки покоятся не на горле, а дышать всё труднее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Хиёри трётся лбом о горячее плечо и хнычет совсем по-детски от досады и обиды. Потому что сделать ничего не может. Потому что ему и так сполна, да настолько, что сил нет. Хватит и просто вот так — не шевелиться.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>